


A Shadow's Light

by Gleefullysingingthroughlife



Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefullysingingthroughlife/pseuds/Gleefullysingingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agent Kurt Hummel of SHIELD is given the mission of protecting Captain America and Iron Man's son, Blaine Anderson, he thought it would be a simple mission. Little did he know that Hydra was working on bringing down the Avenger's, and their sons were the first targets in the new war that would bring his personal and professional life together in a way that would never recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything here, so please don’t sue a poor working girl.**

**So this one is a little new for me. I’m borrowing a lot of characters, from Glee and Marvel. Mainly this is an Avengers/Glee/X-men crossover focusing on Glee characters. There’s going to be Klaine, Captain America/Iron Man, for starters, and I’m taking great liberties in the origin stories of a lot of characters that other superhero fans are going to recognize, from Thor to X-men. So I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**A Shadow’s Light**

_Location: Unknown region of Siberia, Russia_

_Time: 0300 hours_

_Mission: Retrieve stolen data for SHIELD_

It was a relief that the plane had been able to get as close to the plant as it had been. During the planning process, they had estimated the drop site being 10 miles from the location. Thanks to the storm that was currently raging, the man was now only two short miles from his destination.

That destination was barely visible ahead, its lights moving across the land, occasionally lighting up the ten foot fence that surrounded the building. Beyond that, Intelligence had informed the man, no less than 100 guards stood outside the building, all armed with explosives and semi-automatics that each would not hesitate to use if the need arose.  After getting passed those guards, he then had to get into the building, find the control room, locate and retrieve the files before returning to the rendezvous point at 0700 hours.

The man shook his head, forcing himself to focus on one problem at a time. Which was navigating those two miles in the middle of a Siberian blizzard.

“Just my luck. Why is it that every time I’m in the desert, it rains, and every time I’m in Siberia, it snows! Damn Intelligence, they said it is rare to have a blizzard here, yet every time…” The man grumbled to himself as he began the trek towards the fence.

It was an hour later when the man found himself sheltered in a tree, watching the fence for an opening. From his vantage point, he saw no less than 20 cameras, each overlapping the other with no blind spots to tell. Armed men were walking the fence on both sides, seemingly invincible to the cold. The man swore under his breath as he accessed the situation.

Finally, he nodded to himself before walking out into the open. Immediately, alarms began blaring as the men raced towards his location.

“Halt! Put your hands on your head and drop to your knees!” The command came from the speakers located on the wall, repeated multiple times in Russian, English, French and German before stopping. The man obeyed, dropping to his knees immediately. The guards were on him instantly, forcing his arms behind his back to cuff them before forcing him to his feet. One guard did a quick check, removing three hand guns and a small knife before nodding to the ones that were holding the man. They marched him through the fence and into the building, silent the entire time.

The man was forced into a room with only a chair in the center of the room. After being forced to sit and being tied to the chair, the guards left the room, leaving only one with him. The man settled back, prepared for a long wait, but it was only a few moments later that a tall, severe looking man in uniform came storming through the door.

“Who are you and why are you here?” The tall man demanded in Russian. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m in a building in the middle of no-where Siberia. What could I possibly be doing here?” He sassed easily in English, watching the man’s face turn red.

“There are two ways that we can do this, either way, I will get the information I want from you,” The guard responded back in English, grabbing the man’s hair and yanking it back to see his face. The man smirked.

“Guess we both will be getting the information that we can for then”.

“SHIELD,” the guard hissed, releasing his hair and backhanding the man, “They send one little boy to retrieve their precious information”.

The man laughed as he straightened himself up from the slap, “They didn’t need to send anyone else. So why don’t we make this easy, you tell me where it is, or better yet, bring it right to me, and I won’t kill anyone and destroy your location before leaving here”.

The tall guard stared at the bound man for a moment, and then began laughing, “You are very funny. A puny little boy like you thinks that he can kill a man like me. I’ve killed more men than you can dream of, little boy, for I am Igor Karofsky, Destroyer of men. My name is written in the skulls of those who have crossed me and none dare defy me!”

The man sighed, leaning his head back.

“Destroyer of me, written in skulls, yadda yadda yadda. What is it with you people? You’re that desperate to make sure your name is known? Here’s a hint, honey. People might like you better if you don’t kill and write your name on others,” The man responded, tilting his head at Igor. The man growled at him.

“Really, growling now? Are we truly animals? Well, I suppose, the way that you act, it shouldn’t surprise me,” He continued, watching the taller man grow redder with each passing moment. He mentally braced himself, “After all, you follow your leader like a bitch to water. Here’s a hint for you, Hydra will fall, and I’ll be the one to watch you fall with it”.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Igor punched him in the jaw, sending his chair flying backwards and shattering it into pieces. The man winced, quickly regaining his feet and shrugging off the now loose ropes.

“Hit a soft spot? Let me explain this to you. You need to punch people while they are tied down, write your name on your victims and generally force yourself to be feared and remembered. I don’t need any of that. Remember when I said that I was going to kill and destroy your entire building? That is what I do. You asked me what my name was. Here’s the only name you will ever have to remember. Shadow.” The man whispered the final word, watching all the color drain from Igor’s face. The taller man backed away quickly, eyeing the man in front of him with fear for the first time.

“What’s the matter? I thought I was just some little boy? Here’s the first lesson, and the final one you will ever learn. Never judge by another’s appearance,” With that, Shadow delivered a devastating kick to Igor’s stomach, sending him to the floor, before waving a hand at the soldier standing by the door, simultaneously sending him into the wall and bringing the gun to his hand. Without even glancing at the fallen soldier, Shadow sent a bullet through his head. He whipped the gun to face Igor, pulling the trigger and ending his life before walking out the door.

Only to meet ten soldiers with their guns trained on the door. He smiled and waved at them before disappearing before their eyes. Shouts of confusion rang through the hall as Shadow walked among them, careful to keep the illusion going and occasionally placing something against the walls. He turned down an empty hall, taking a second to get his bearing. He ran through the maps in his head before turning right and continuing past the guards that were running through the halls, searching for him.

_Must keep it safe. I must not let it out of my sight. I will protect it with my life._

Shadow paused as he heard the voice echoing. His face lit up as he realized it was coming from the room to his right. He entered the room, instantly creating an illusion that the door had never been opened. Inside, a boy stood in front of a safe, gun drawn and eyes trained on the door. Shadow looked sadly at the boy, disappointed that someone so young had been drawn into this fight. He was tall, bulky, his hair cut close to his head. A quick visit to his mind informed Shadow that the boy was related to Igor, there only to keep his family safe, to protect his brother from being forced to help.

Shadow forced himself to walk past the boy, reaching out and using his telekinetic power to open the safe and retrieve the information inside. A small usb floated into his hand, which was quickly tucked into his pocket before Shadow walked to the computer. He looked behind himself, noting the boy had not moved. In moments, Shadow released a virus onto the computer systems, erasing all the data within and sending it to SHIELD.

Without a second glance, he exited the room, moving towards the exit. Behind him, soldiers were shouting commands to find him, others were yelling about their computer systems. Shadow raced towards the fence, a quick glance at his watch telling him he had only a half an hour to reach his pick up location. Behind him, guns began firing as the camera’s caught sight of him, lifting his illusion and making him vulnerable.

Shadow separating his focus, lifting himself off the ground and over the fence and deflecting the bullets as the came near him. His feet hit the ground on the other side and he raced for the rendezvous point, less than a mile east of his current location. Twenty minutes to go until pick-up.

Seconds later, an explosion rang out behind him. Shadow took a quick look behind him, watching the plant go up in flames. The virus that he had unleashed on the computer had been formatted to overheat and, within ten minutes, trigger the bombs that he had set along the building while he had been invisible to the guards. He slowed his pace for a moment, catching his breath as the point came into sight. Five minutes to go. He leaned against a tree, waiting for the plane to arrive.

A shot rang out, a bullet imbedding itself in the tree next to Shadow’s head. He instantly jumped to attention, watching as the boy approached the area, his eyes trained on Shadow. Shadow narrowed his eyes and turned invisible, watching the boy scan the area.

The plane flew into sight, its ladder extended for Shadow. He jumped, grabbing ahold as it flew upwards. Shots rang out as the ladder was pulled upward, Shadow’s body appearing back in sight as the blood loss began to make him lose control of his power and bringing him towards unconsciousness.

_Location: SHIELD headquarters_

_Time: 1 month later, 1200 hours_

“He was shot 10 times, almost died three times on the operating table. If I send him out a new mission, every person responsible for putting him back together will kill me,” Fury snapped at the two men in front of him, daring them to argue with him. Which they didn’t disappoint.

“Come on, who here hasn’t been shot. We are not asking for him to go on some life or death mission, that’s your area of expertise. We are merely asking that he attend the same school and keep an eye on our son,” Tony Stark argued, leaning forward and pressing his fingers together.

“Who is receiving death threats. Which makes this a very dangerous situation. I don’t risk one of my top agents in scenario were we have multiple others who would be perfectly capable of filling this position,” Fury shouted, leaning forward in his own chair to stare down Stark.

“Ok, let’s just calm down here for a minute. The threats that our son has been receiving could be nothing. We all know that. Or they could be real. We’ve done a lot for you, Sir. We are asking that you help us out,” Steve Rogers broke in, reaching over to grab Tony’s hand, “Please, consider it and ask him to consider it as well”.

Fury watched the two parents for a moment before sighing loudly. He hit a button on the phone.

“Send me Agent Hummel,” He hung up the phone and shook his head, “I don’t know if he’ll agree, but he’s been driving everyone crazy trying to help out here. The boy doesn’t know the meaning of the word rest.

“That’s why we want him. With all due respect, there is no-one better,” Steve answered, smiling at the apparent victory.

“Plus we hear he’s as queer as they come, and since our boy likes the boys, they should hit it off, making his job easier,” Tony deadpanned, making Steve drop his head into his hands as a knock came and the Agent walked in the door.

Kurt Hummel, codename Shadow (not his choice by the way), had been an Agent since the age of 12, usually worked on spy missions throughout the world, had several abilities, including but not limited to, telekinesis, telepathy and illusions. His name was known throughout the world, he had never failed a mission, and yes, he was as queer as they came and proud of it. He was a good-looking man (age 22), who looked much younger than his actual years, tall, lithe, very athletic and subsequently a favorite amongst the other Agents.

And as deadly as the came. Even now, with ten bullet holes in him that were still healing a month later, he was prepared to fight any enemy and give his life for his mission.

All the more reason Steve and Tony wanted him to protect their son.

“Here’s your mission, if you choose to accept it. You recognize Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, I imagine,” Fury waited for the nod and ‘Yes, Sir’, before continuing, “They want you to take this case. They have received death threats towards their son. They want you to watch him and catch whoever it is that is threating him. Your mission is first and foremost to keep him safe, then to catch the person responsible if possible. You will be going deep undercover, joining his school, staying in the dorms, keeping as close of an eye as possible on their son. Do you accept this mission?” Fury finished, waiting for the agent’s response. Kurt remained quiet for a moment, thinking it over.

“We can tell the teachers so you don’t have any homework or anything like that? We just want you near to keep an eye on him,” Steve offered, worried the answer was going to be no. Kurt snorted, looking imperially down at the first superhero.

“Do you not understand how undercover works? No-one outside of this room will know why I am there. To them, I’ll just be a new transfer student. If you tell anyone, my cover is blown and your son is going to be in danger,” Kurt rolled his eyes before turning to the Director, “I accept this mission.”

Steve and Tony shared a smile before pushing a file towards Kurt.

“This is our son. His name is Blaine Anderson”.

 

**So, if you liked it, I hope you will take a second to let me know? Reviews feed the soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. They are just my temporary play things.**

**Thank you so much for the response so far! I’m posting on AO3 and fanfiction, so I’ve got two different versions. For my fanfiction readers- thanks to everyone who followed/saved/favorite or just read so far! No reviews there, but I’m guessing with so many follows and favorites it was liked? For my AO3 readers- thank you to everyone who reviewed and kudo(ed) so far! I loved hearing from all of you and made me spit out this chapter days before I planned to!**

For everyone that reviewed: I responded to each one under the comments. Not sure how that works if you get an email or not but if you click on comments my response is there. Can someone let me know how that works if your notified or not? Thanks! I'll continue responding that way so if you leave a review check back for my response if your interested!

**So don’t expect daily updates, I was very excited over the reaction I got for this story so far, and decided to go ahead and write this. It’s a lot of set up with a nice action at the end so tie it together. You get to meet your main characters here and learn who they are and what they do, so I hope you enjoy it!**

I am Agent Kurt Hummel, codename Shadow.

I just received a new mission, unlike any I’ve ever done before.

I’m not sure how this is going to go, but Captain America and the Iron Man asked me to do it, and who am I to refuse?

Now I just have to meet their son, without him finding out what I am actually there for. Not to mention find whoever it is that is threatening his life while taking classes and doing homework.

Why did I think this was going to be a simple mission?

 

_Location: Dalton Academy, Westerville, Ohio_

_Time: 1300 hours, January 3 rd_

_Mission: Locate and befriend Blaine Anderson_

Getting into Dalton was a lot easier than even SHIELD had predicted. The school was known for its high level of academic achievement as well as hosting some of the most well-known politicians, lawyers, CEOs, and even superhero’s children.  A couple fake credentials, elevating test scores (which were actually his, Kurt was happy to report) and an impassioned speech towards the Dean about how his old school had left him traumatized and unable to perform at the level they knew he was capable at, and Kurt was once again a high school student.

Complete with a list of classes and a pile of make-up work that was promised to be sent to him by the end of the day.

Kurt made a face at the thought of all the homework he would once again be forced to do, relieved to know that at least this time it wouldn’t count towards his future, but knowing that he had to complete the work or risk being expelled from the elite school. And if he was expelled, he couldn’t protect Anderson, failing his mission. Which would not happen.

The spy took a moment to collect his thoughts before moving towards the dorm he would be living in. SHIELD had hacked into the systems before the meeting, ensuring that Kurt would be placing not only in the same dorm as Anderson, but across the hall in his own room. The only problem was, they neglected to give Kurt a map, insisting that he look like a new student, and now he was completely lost on the new campus.

Flurries of students raced past him, chatting excitingly as the drug Kurt in their midst towards their location. Kurt rolled his eyes before allowing himself to be caught up in their activity, figuring if he was lost, he might was well see what all the fuss was about. He followed them down the stairs before reaching out to touch a student’s shoulder.

“Excuse me? Can I ask you a question? I’m new here…” Kurt trailed off as the student turned, revealing himself to be the boy that the spy needed to befriend. The raven haired boy smiled and offered his hand.

“I’m Blaine,” Kurt was sure that the pictures he had been shown had been photo shopped, they had not done the boy justice at all. He was absolutely stunning.

“Kurt,” He replied, taking his target’s hand. ‘He’s underage, and your mission. Don’t even think about it!’ he mentally yelled at himself as he forced himself to look away, “So, what exactly is going on?”

“The Warblers! Every now and then we throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down a bit,” Blaine answered, looking like an excited puppy. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Your glee club is cool here?” He asked, astonished. When he had been in school, glee club was the lowest of the lows. Everyone hated them.

“The Warblers are like rock stars!” Blaine exclaimed, pulling at Kurt’s hand, making him realize they were still holding hands, “Come on, I know a shortcut,” he began to drag Kurt down the hall, surprising the spy.

‘Maybe getting to know him will be easier than I thought,’ he thought as they entered a room and Blaine walked away to begin singing.

_Location: On campus coffee house_

_Time: shortly after the Warbler’s performance_

“So, what can you do?” Blaine demanded, pushing the coffee towards Kurt. Kurt tilted his head at the boy.

“I’m sorry?” He offered, taking a drink and inwardly rejoicing at the delicious taste.

“Your power. You’re like us. So what is it, invisibility, super strength, telepathy, what?” Kurt spat out his drink, staring at the boy who wasn’t supposed to know any of this.

“How…” Kurt stammered, looking around nervously. Two other boys joined them, one Asian and the other dark skinned.

“He tends to creep people out doing this. It’s one of his powers. Blainers can sense power, but not what it is. It’s how he figured us out too,” The dark skinned boy offered, extending a hand, “I’m David and this is Wes.”

Kurt hesitantly accepted the hand with a murmur of “Kurt” before leaning back in his chair. He took a good look at the three boys in front of him before cursing his luck. He knew exactly who they were, and his mission was about to become seriously compromised.

David was the spitting image of Falcon, a friend who had helped Captain America during one of his last missions before he retired. Wes, while looking nothing like his father or mother, was the one and only son of Thor, who hated Kurt with a passion. They had met once about a year back and the spy had narrowly escaped with his life. If Thor found out he was here and near his son, Kurt shuddered to think of the ramifications.

The brunette realized his luck was about to get even worse as three others approached the table, one blonde, one brunette and the other black haired. He recognized the brunette from the pictures on the SHIELD file. Thad, he believed was his name, was the son of the one and only Hulk, and had inherited the curse from his father. The black haired one was Nick, son of Hawkeye, one of the original Avengers, but not particularly concerning. He didn’t recognize the blonde, but after meeting the other children of the superheroes; he was willing to bet he would be just as dangerous.

“Oh, these are our friends, they’re like us too. That’s Thad, Nick is over there, and the blonde is Jeff. So, you going to tell us yet?” Blaine asked quickly, flashing a dazzling smile at Kurt.

‘What the hell,’ the spy thought, looking at the group, ‘my covers nearly blown anyway. Not like this will make it worse’.

“Telekinesis,” He answered, choosing to only reveal one power. Blaine’s smile grew even wider.

“That’s awesome. I can control energy. Let’s see, David has super strength, Jeff can turn intangible, Nick can hit any target anywhere, seriously, he never misses. Wes and Thad, well, they are a little different,” Blaine trailed off, looking hesitantly at them.

“It’s ok. If he’s like us, he might as well know. My dad, he’s Bruce Banner. You’ve heard of him, or at least part of him, the Hulk? He didn’t mean to, he thought he had it figured out, but I inherited it. Dad felt so bad after, he’s always trying to make up for it, but it’s not like it’s his fault. It just happened,” Thad explained quietly, shrugging his shoulders. Kurt felt a pang of sympathy for the boy.

He had read the file, a long time ago, during his training. When Banner had accidently impregnated a woman, he had researched day and night to ensure that the curse would not be passed on. He created a serum that had tested positive to correcting the change in its early stages. By the time he had been able to give it to his son, it had been too late. Instead, the serum brought out the “other guy” and killed the mother during the birth. Thad was a highly classified super, only a few knew of his existence and those that did were sworn to watch and help or put him down if worse came to worse.

“I am not from here. I come from a land called Asgard, where my grandfather is Odin, lord of Asgard and my father is Thor, guardian of Asgard and all of its realms as well as its future leader. My mother is human; she was the one that wanted me to be sent here to learn to live with the humans. One day I will return home and rule alongside my father as a guardian of the realms,” Wes announced, resting a fist over his heart. Kurt swallowed hard, nodding his agreement.

“Wes inherited his abilities from his father, like him he can control lightning, he even has his own hammer. He’s a little intense, but you’ll get used to it,” Blaine offered gently, seeing the disconcerting look on Kurt’s face.

Kurt merely nodded, hoping the conversation would change course soon. He wasn’t ready to deal with the backlash that came from being near one of Thor’s bloodline. Despite SHIELD’s peacefully existence with Asgard, he was not one that was welcome near it.

“So where are you going to be staying?” David asked, seeking to relieve the tension at the table.

“Umm, dorm Clarke,” Kurt said, double checking his instructions. The grins that greeted him at that statement made him more than a little nervous.

_Location: Dorm Clark_

_Time: 1500 hours_

It turned out, all of the supers that he had just met lived in the same dorm. And on the same floor. With no-one else on that floor.

“We each have our own room, plus the shared common space and the kitchen. There’s bathrooms in each dorm, so you don’t have to worry about that. I’m surprised you’re here. They are usually pretty picky about who goes where, we are only put together because of who we are and who are parents are. I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask, are your parents, you know, like ours?” Blaine rambled as he lead Kurt towards his new room.

“No, they don’t have any powers. They are as normal as they come,” Kurt answered easily, thinking about his dad. His poor dad barely knew how to deal with Kurt’s powers, having powers himself might have set him off the edge.

“So what do they do then?” Blaine persisted as he opened the door for Kurt, leading him into the enormous dorm room. A four poster bed was in the middle, against the back wall. A window that spanned the entire wall was opposite it, overlooking the ground and showing some of the woods behind it. A brown leather couch with an arm chair and loveseat were circled around a 40 inch flat screen with a white rug and coffee table between it. To the right Kurt could see a little of the bathroom, which appeared as impressive as the room itself.

“Wow...” He gasped, looking around. Blaine took a quick look and shrugged.

“Ya, they are nice. Guess we are just used to everything being like this,” He responded, flopping down onto the couch, “I take it as you’re not?”

“I’m here on a scholarship. My dad owns a garage. My mom’s dead,” The brunette answered shortly, moving to start unpacking. Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry…”

“It was a long time ago. I think I’m going to unpack and relax a little,” Kurt answered, turning away from the handsome boy.

“Sure. Maybe we can meet for dinner? I can come get you before we go?” Blaine offered timidly. Kurt forced himself to take a breath before sending a small smile at Blaine.

“I would like that,” He agreed. Blaine grinned before bouncing out the door. Kurt watched the door close before flopping back on the bed.

“Shit”.

_Location: Dalton Grounds_

_Time: 2300 hours_

Despite the awkward meeting and even more awkward dinner that followed, Kurt and Blaine were already becoming friends. It was concerning to Kurt, who had never truly had a friend before, how quickly they had found common ground and shared interest. After dinner, they had spent some time together in Blaine’s room, chatting about everything they could think of. Of course, when Blaine had gone out of the room for snacks, Kurt had bugged the room.

He tried not to feel guilty about it; after all, he was here for a job. And Blaine wasn’t going to let him in his room with him every second of the day. So he had to keep an eye on him somehow.

Which lead him to his current location.

While they had been talking in Blaine’s room, Kurt had noticed a figure standing outside, watching them. It was too far away to tell who it was, but as soon as he was able, the spy had turned to his Shadow persona, leaving out the window and moving stealthy across the grounds to where he had seen the figure.

When he reached the location, it was empty. Shadow looked along the ground for clues, searching for anything that would show that another was there. He turned his back, looking towards Blaine’s window, wondering if he had made a mistake and was in the wrong spot.

A sharp blow hit him just below the back of the neck, sending the spy to the ground. He quickly rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, facing the attacker. He could see the attacker was only a little taller than he was; thin and muscular with a black full-face mask covering him. He wore black, tight fitting clothing and from where he was standing Kurt could see two guns and a knife.

Not that that was concerning, considering Kurt had two guns as well, plus his Sai swords.

The two circled each other, neither speaking, each looking for the other’s weakness. Kurt was relieved that he had thought to put on his own mask before leaving the dorms, not wanting his identity revealed.  The attacker drew his gun, shooting at Kurt. Kurt jumped aside before launching a attack at the other person.

The attacker dropped the gun at the first blow before exchanging blows with Kurt. Back and forth they fought, punch to punch, kick to kick. Kurt caught him on the side of the head with a roundhouse, only to find himself on the ground a moment later as he took a punch to the stomach. The attacker kicked him several times in the stomach before Kurt used his power to shove him away. He pinned the attacker to a tree before approaching.

“Who are you?” He demanded, pulling in Sai and holding it to the other person’s throat. He smirked at Kurt.

“Looks like you’ll have to wait to find out,” He responded before disappearing with a small pop.

Kurt swore, looking over the now empty field. This was even worse than he had imagined. If the attacker could teleport, then he could be in Blaine’s room any time he wanted.

Not to mention the fight had re-opened his still healing wounds, weakening him.

Kurt began to limp back towards the dorm, one thought racing through his mind.

‘He’s as good as I am, and I’m injured. How am I supposed to protect Blaine?’

**Soo, any thoughts? This was mostly a set-up chapter, the real fun is about to begin. If you have a second, please review and let me know what you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me.**

**So I am currently very sleep deprived, so I hope this chapter makes sense!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/kudoed/favorite/followed! Lots of love to all of you! My apologies to my fanfiction reviewers, I still need to respond to you, going to go do that as soon as this chapter is posted.**

 

_I am Agent Kurt Hummel, codename Shadow_ _._

_I was given the mission to protect the son of Iron Man and Captain America._

_I didn’t expect to actually like Blaine, to think of him as anything except my mission._

_Not that anything could ever happen between us._

_After all, he’s underage; I’m an agent of SHIELD._

_Oh, and there’s the issue of the teleporting stalker that he has._

_After all that, homework should be easy, right?_

 

_Location: Home of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers_

_Time: One day after the first encounter with the stalker_

_Mission: Report on encounter without revealing current feelings for Blaine._

“He was tall, somewhere between 5’7 and 6’0. Well versed in three different fighting techniques, from what I saw. No distinguishing characteristics. Muscular, but lithe. And did I mention he can teleport?” Kurt recited to the two men as he took a sip of coffee. Steve nodded along with him at random points, seemingly memorizing the characteristics as he spoke.

“Well, that was a huge help. Really, you’ve outdone yourself. When I heard you were the best agent at SHIELD, I thought that meant when you encountered this individual, you would learn something that would help us identify him!” Tony snapped sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at the spy. Steve ran a hand over his husband’s arm soothingly.

“Give the kid a break, Tony. From what Kurt has told us, he did everything possible with the limited information that he had,” The older superhero sent a small smile at Kurt that the spy refused to reciprocate.

“I had him. But I didn’t know that he was a teleporter. It was a mistake, it won’t happen again, you have my word,” Kurt answered briskly, putting the coffee down and standing with a wince.

“Are you injured?” Steve asked, reaching out a hand to steady the other man. Kurt shrugged bitterly.

“Never healed. You get shot ten times, it tends to stick around, even when you work for a place like SHIELD,” He gingerly touched his bandaged waist, trying and failing to look nonchalant.

“Except that SHIELD has one of the most inarticulate medical labs available. They should have been able to heal you on the spot,” Tony broke in, suspicion in his voice. Kurt looked at him in shock.

“What?” He demanded, wincing as he put more pressure on his injuries. Tony and Steve shared a look before turning back to the spy.

“SHIELD has the capabilities to heal any injury. Hell, they brought Agent Coulson back from the dead, basically,” Tony replied, shrugging his shoulders. Kurt stared at both the men in shock.

“I’ve worked with SHIELD since I was 12. They have never once informed me that they have a medical bay where my injuries would be taken care of. They did not even offer the help me heal from this last incident,” He spoke stiffly, anger creeping through his bones.

“SHIELD likes its secrets. You’ve been working there long enough; surely you’ve figured that out. I am sorry, we never would have asked to you take this case had we known you were going into it still injured. That put both you and our son at risk, something I will be having a conversation with Fury about,” Steve looked furious at the thought of his son being at risk because of Fury’s negligence.

“I can heal you, if you want, that is. Really, it’s not that big of a deal, Banner was working with the nanomeds before when he had his accident and he did eventually get them to work. Well, we did, I should say. Can’t like the big guy get all the credit,” Tony smirked, giving Kurt a ‘did you expect any different’ look.

“Please, let us help. You’ve already done so much for Blaine, he wouldn’t stop talking about you when he called the other night,” Steve begged, sending Kurt a pleading look.

Kurt startled a little, shocked at the resemblance between Blaine and Steve. He agreed shakily, trying to keep his nerves under control as he followed Tony towards his lab.

“So, Blaine, he’s a good looking boy isn’t he? Mind you, you touch him, I’ll destroy you, but the kid gets his looks from me, so I wouldn’t blame you”.

_Location: Blaine’s Room_

_Time: During Kurt’s visit with Steve/Tony_

“So, the new kid, he’s interesting,” David commented offhand, earning a glare from Blaine. The two were hanging out in Blaine’s room with Wes, Nick, Jeff and Thad, half watching a movie.

“Where is the ‘one with the most brilliant eyes’? I don’t think we’ve heard a new anecdote about him all day,” Nick teased from his spot on the loveseat where he was curled up with Jeff.

“He said he had to go home and take care of something. He was acting weird,” Blaine mumbled, nibbling on a piece of popcorn.

“I do not think you should have told him about what we are capable of doing,” Wes announced, jumping to his feet. David rolled his eyes at his friend.

“We’ve discussed this already, Wes. It’s too late anyway, he knows about us, deal with it. Blaine, why did you say he was acting weird?” He inquired, pausing the movie.

“He was really short. And he was limping,” Blaine frowned, playing with the bowl. A second later it exploded from the energy he was creating.

“Another one bites the dust. Seriously, Blaine, relax. Maybe he had some family issues; he did say he had to go home,” Jeff pointed out before returning to giving Nick a hickey. Thad threw a pillow at him.

“Knock it off, you’re not the only ones in this room. But I agree with him, Blaine, I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Thad reassured the worried boy.

“Am I still to be ignored. I am telling you, we should not have told him!” Wes burst out, slamming his hand on the coffee table and breaking it in half. Blaine sighed, looking at its remains. That was the third coffee table this year so far.

*Knock Knock*

All six heads swerved to look at the door and called out “Come In” as one. The door opened, showing a nervous looking Kurt.

“Hey guys, I didn’t realize everyone was here,” He greeted, walking in and taking a seat by a visibly happier Blaine, who gave him a quick hug.

“We were just watching a movie,” He explained, blushing as he put some space between the two.

“Well, until Wes broke the table,” Jeff teased, throwing a pillow at the son of Thor, who glowered at him.

“Play nice, children,” Nick said gently, smiling at Kurt, “Was everything ok at home?” Kurt looked confused for a second before agreeing quickly.

“So what does Papa Harris do?” David inquired. Kurt didn’t respond for a moment, not realizing they were talking about him.

“Some boring office job, nothing to be interested in,” He responded quickly once he realized everyone was waiting on him.

“And does he know about your powers?” Nick pushed, curious to know more about their new friend.

“Well, ya. I mean, when they first appeared, it was around the time of my mom’s accident. So he’s always known,” The spy shifted uncomfortably. It was the first mission where he had ever used true facts about himself to integrate himself into the target group and he was not comfortable with it.

“So, what can you do with all those powers anyway?” Thad asked, sensing his discomfort. Kurt tensed instantly.

“A lot and nothing that is important enough that you would want to see,” He snapped, narrowing his eyes at Thad. The other boy glared right back at him.

“I was just a question; I don’t know why you’re getting all defensive. After all, we all have powers here!” He growled, shrugging off David’s concerned hand.

“Because it’s none of your business what I can do!” Kurt yelled back, the tension from the last few days catching up to him.

“It was a question! God, what are you hiding that you’re so scared of?” Thad yelled back. Blaine stepped between the two angry boys.

“Thad, Kurt, let’s just calm down. Kurt doesn’t have to share if he doesn’t want to, there’s no reason we should be having this fight right now,” He said placating, looking at the other four for help.

“Maybe if this uncontrollable freak wouldn’t demand to know about stuff that he has no right knowing about, we wouldn’t be having this argument,” Kurt hissed angrily, glaring at the visibly fuming boy.

“Kurt, please calm down, Thad, control yourself, please, both of you,” Blaine pleaded nervously, looking at Thad who was taking on a green hue.

“Blaine, stay out of it. Thad asked an innocent question, which makes me think that there is something that Kurt is hiding from us,” Wes broke in, joining the fight. Kurt turned his glare towards him.

“You don’t know me. I met all of you a couple days ago. The very fact that you are here demanding answers from me…”

“No-one demanded anything from you! It was a question!” Wes interrupted Kurt mid-rant. Blaine winced as shards of his coffee table began whipping through the air. Thad knocked them aside with a roar, his clothing ripping at the seams as he slowly built more muscle.

“Enough! Thad’s going to go all Hulk on us in a minute if you don’t stop it!” Jeff cried out, clinging to Nick.

“Too late,” Thad managed to grind out before bursting into the larger green shape. Kurt’s eyes widened, backing away from the angry man.

He mentally berated himself. He was a spy; one of the best in the world, and one little question about his powers had made him lose control. It was insulting and humiliating. And now he had an angry mini-Hulk and mini-Thor to deal with.

Thad rushed at the spy with a roar while Wes summoned his hammer. David intercepted Thad, throwing him to the ground hard enough to cause the floor to shake and groan. Kurt threw up him hand, throwing Wes away from him and sliding into his mind, creating an illusion that the spy had left the room. He took a quick glance at the Asgardian’s thoughts, learning of his distrust for Kurt and suspicions that Kurt was there for another reason.

And that he knew about Blaine’s stalker.

Kurt was shocked out of Wes’ mind at the realization, accidently dropping the illusion and being hit with the hammer in response. He swore harshly, wincing as he newly healed body was filled with pain. Wes stood over him, preparing to hit him again when Blaine shoved him out of the way, standing over Kurt’s body protectively.

“Enough, Wes! We have enough problems with Thad going all green without you making things worse,” He snapped, putting up a force field between them. Wes looked at Kurt, then Thad before back at Kurt again.

“We will finish this later, puny mortal,” He informed Kurt before moving to help contain Thad. David was keeping Thad occupied, his strength matching the hulked-out strength that was exhibited. Jeff was luring Thad away from Kurt, phasing whenever the green man got too close.

“Are you ok?” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt from his watch. The lithe spy nodded briskly, looking up at the other boy. Blaine stood with a hand extended, patiently waiting for him to accept it. Kurt grasped it, allowing him to help him to his feet. He stumbled, his empty hand flying up and catching on Blaine’s chest while Blaine’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“Easy there, that was quite the hit,” Blaine murmured, his lips just inches from Kurt’s. The spy took a deep breath, forcing himself to back away with a small “thanks”.

A groan rang out behind them, making both boys jump to attention. Thad was lying on the floor, back in his normal shape and body, hair sticking in every direction and clothing barely covering the essentials.

“Feel better?” Blaine asked sarcastically. Thad weakly glared at him.

“Wasn’t my fault,” He whined, leaning against the wall. Nick snorted.

“It was half your fault. Well, partially yours, partially Kurt’s and partially Wes’. If you would stop fighting, none of this would happen,” the aims man informed them.

“We should be working as a team. There is no-one else in the world like us. Instead of getting defensive about our powers, we should learn to use them together,” Blaine rallied, pulling Kurt towards the ground. Kurt laughed at that.

“Learn to use them? Let me explain, there’s a reason that I don’t use mine unless I have to. There’s a reason that I will never learn to use them with any of you. The only one that I would be willing to work with would be Blaine, and that is because he is the only one that has been completely honest with me since I arrived here,” Kurt snapped, glaring at the other five.

“Kurt, I don’t understand. Why don’t you trust us?” Jeff whispered. Kurt tilted his head to the side before delving into Jeff’s head, then Nick’s, Thad’s, and finally David’s. He returned back and looked at the group as a whole.

“When were you going to tell me about this stalker of Blaine’s?”

***waves* So if it’s not any trouble, I would love to hear from you! Reviews are always welcome (and I try to respond to every review). Thanks for reading!**

**In the next Chapter: An agent from Kurt’s past gets sent to Dalton to check up on Kurt, Kurt joins the Warblers and connects with the other supers finally, Blaine and Kurt grow closer, and the stalker makes his next move.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, all Marvels or RIB or Evanescence.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading/following/favorite-ing/kudos/reviewing etc. I really appreciate hearing from all of you! This is the longest chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy! Again, I respond to everyone I can, so I love hearing from you (IzzyluvsKlaine, I couldn’t respond, but thanks for reviewing and I’m glad you like it!)**

_My name is Agent Kurt Hummel, codename Shadow._

_I was given the task to protect Blaine Anderson, son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers._

_When I was given the task, I was unaware that Blaine was aware of his stalker._

_Turns out, I was unaware of a lot that was about to happen._

_Location: Blaine’s Room_

_Time: Half an hour after the fight_

_Mission: Discover what the Supers know about Blaine’s stalker_

Reading people’s minds was never something that Kurt enjoyed. Not that he actually enjoyed any of his powers, but that was getting ahead of himself.

Reading minds wasn’t like listening to them speak. Thousands of thoughts pass through a person’s mind at any given point and deciphering those thoughts was what made mind reading so difficult.

That and it was a lot of sex and death. Turns out, those were the two things that people thought the most about. Well, that and food. Sex, death and food were the best ways to sum up a person’s inner thoughts.

But occasionally, a true thought leaked through, a scientific discovery, a way to improve life. Or a secret that they desperately wanted to keep. Which lead Kurt to the situation he was currently in.

The seven superpowered beings were sitting in a circle in the middle of Blaine’s room, each sharing awkward glances with another. Blaine was shifting uncomfortably, glancing between Kurt and his friends before looking at the floor while the others looked incredibly guilty.

“So I’ll ask again, what is this about Blaine’s stalker?” Kurt demanded finally, breaking the silence that rested over the room. Blaine rubbed his forehead in distress, throwing a pleading look towards the attractive spy.

“Kurt, I’m begging you here, just forget that you ever found out about that. It’s not something that you should be involved with,” the other five nodded their agreement.

“Are you in danger?” Kurt asked, already knowing the answer, but playing the concerned friend. He inwardly sighed, wondering how long this would take before he would finally be able to get the answers he needed to be able to protect his charge.

“I’m always in danger. So are they. It’s just part of who we are,” Blaine answered nonchalantly, smiling sadly at Kurt.

“Kurt, you have to understand, we have all gone through this. We protect each other. It’s not the first time one of us has had a stalker,” Nick spoke softly, seemingly accepting their fate.

“So you just accept it? Look, I can learn the truth either way, so why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” Kurt bit out the words, frustration seeming through his veins. It was so much easier on his previous missions, rip the information from the brains, beat it out of them, no consequence. No dragging it out like it had been today. He was tired and sore and just wanted to retreat back to his room and collapse for a while. If these damn kids would stop wasting his time…

“We’ve lived a certain way…” David started to say, quickly cut off by Kurt.

“So that’s it. You’ve lived this way, so it’s the way it has to be. I don’t buy it. If someone is giving you problems, fix it or stop them, end of story. Now why do you have a stalker and what does he want with you?” Kurt stared intensely at Blaine, seeing his resolve melt.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Blaine began, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No shit,” Kurt snorted, settling back for the story. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

“Ya, well, remember how when I first met you and was telling you about our powers and some of our parents? Well, we all have notable parents. David is the son of Sam Wilson, who’s the Falcon. You know about Wes and Thad. Nick is the son of Clint Barton, who’s known as Hawkeye. And I’m the son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark,” Kurt had to hold back a laugh as Blaine braced himself for the spy’s reaction.

“I know,” He replied calmly.

“What!” The other boys yelled as one, looking at him with shock. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Mind reader, remember? Plus, I may have googled you. It’s really not that big of a deal,” He grinned, enjoying the shocked looks on their faces, “So, stalker?”

_Location: Kurt’s Room_

_Time: 1900 the same day_

Kurt leaned back against his couch, absentmindedly spinning the Sai sword in his hand.  In front of him was a pile of papers he had collected in his mission so far. None of which were revealing the stalker thus far.

“So he first appeared last year,” Kurt muttered, making a note on the timeline. According to Wes, he was the first to see the stalker, about three months after Blaine had transferred to Dalton. Wes had spotted him watching from outside Blaine’s bedroom while the boy was changing. By the time Wes made it out to the spot, he had disappeared without a trace.

After that, he disappeared for a month before appearing at one of the Warbler’s concerts, leaving a bouquet of dead roses for Blaine in the green room while they were on stage.

He disappeared for another month before showing up at the Warbler’s regional competition, this time leaving a box full of pictures of Blaine, several mutilated, some with a bulls-eye.

Two months later (one month ago), he appeared again, this time at the Winter Festival where the Warbler’s were showcased. This time, he had several items of Blaine’s clothing that were ripped and covered in blood.

Kurt knew of these incidents, having fully catalogued them from Steve and Tony. He didn’t know of the small “presents” that had been left in Blaine’s room, or outside his room, according to his new allies.

A stack of pictures of Blaine sleeping, both in his dorm and at home. A lock of Blaine’s hair. Gifts of his cologne, favorite candies, and bowties.

Kurt frowned, sitting away from the papers and picking up the Sai again. Nothing made sense. First the stalker sent messages of hate and death, then tokens of affection. Then he would show how close he could get to Blaine.

Nick had said he and Jeff occasionally saw what looked like someone watching in the woods, but no-one ever got close enough to see who that person was.

Except for Kurt.

After promising to help keep an eye out for Blaine, Kurt had left the group and went back to the woods, looking again for any sign of the stalker. If he had been in that spot as often as the other five had thought, he should have seen some sign, but there was nothing. Not an indent, no missing pieces of grass, no sign that anyone had been in that area except for Kurt.

Except for the picture of Blaine hugging Kurt that was on a tree with a knife driven through Kurt.

Kurt looked over the evidence again, glancing occasionally at the knife that now lay on his table. He suddenly widened his eyes, a smile crossing his face.

Concert. Regionals. Winter Festival.

He was following the Warbler’s schedule.

Kurt swore, realizing his next move.

He had to join the Warblers.

_Location: Warbler Hall_

_Time: 0900 the next day_

_Mission: Join the Warblers_

“Hi, my name is Kurt and I’ll be auditioning for the Warblers,” Kurt found himself in front of the large group the next morning, swallowing his nerves. He saw Jeff give him a thumbs up and Blaine smile broadly at him from across the room. Nick and David offered small smiles while Thad and Wes glared at him from the council table.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Wes bit out, sounding every bit unhappy as he looked. Kurt nodded, swallowing one more time before opening his mouth and singing.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

Kurt closed his eyes, willing his emotions to stay under control as he fought to keep his voice even.

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they’re falling, tell a story_

Blaine frowned slightly, confused on the song that his friend had picked. He bit his lip, watching the emotions flit across Kurt’s face, the desire to pull the other boy into his arms overwhelming him.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Jeff gasped aloud at the pure emotion coming off of Kurt, the pain obvious on his face as he openly expressed himself. Nick grabbed his hand, squeezing so tightly he thought he would lose circulation, but ignoring it in the face of their new friend’s pain.

_Don’t say I’m out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Kurt looked straight at Wes and Thad as he sang, daring them to mock him. He felt the anger stir in him at the reminder of how they thought they knew him, how they thought they could understand him. They had no idea of what he had gone through, what he still continued to go through, and from the looks on their faces, they were starting to understand it.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleeping dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light._

The room was quiet for a few moments as Kurt finished his song before jumping as one to their feet, applauding loudly. Blaine blinked back a few tears, grabbing Kurt and hugging him tight. Kurt half-smiled at him before turning back towards the still-sitting council.

Wes sighed deeply before nodding at him.

“Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt”.

_Location: Library_

_Time: 1400 hours, same day_

_Mission: Homework_

Kurt resisted the urge to pitch his calculus book across the room. When he accepted the mission, he had accepted that he would have to do homework again. Why this school couldn’t offer normal classes that were possible to pass was beyond him.

“Math?” Thad asked, settling into the seat across from Kurt without invitation. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the unstable boy.

“If you tell me that this is easy, I swear I will throw this book at your head,” the spy hissed, his patience completely gone. Thad laughed at his expression.

“Well, considering my father, it is easy for me. I’ve been learning that my whole life. I could help, if you wanted?” He offered. Kurt opened his mouth to make a snappy comment back but stopped at the look on Thad’s face.

“Why do you want to help me?” He finally asked, unsure what the boy was doing. Thad shrugged.

“I made a mistake. I thought that you were hiding something and that you were here to hurt us, so I tried to make you mad enough to admit it. Now, I’m sure you’re hiding something, but we all are, so I can’t blame you for getting mad. I think, well, I know, we started out on the wrong foot and I want to make amends,” Thad rambled, running a hand through his dark hair. Kurt smiled slightly, looking down at the table.

“I overreacted. A lot. I can’t tell you everything, but what we were arguing about is a bit of a sour spot for me. If you’re willing to start over, I would like to get to know you. The real you, not the green you, preferably,” Kurt was quick to point out, having no desire to see a Hulked-out Thad again. Thad laughed loudly.

“Well, he’s a part of me too. Look, I came here because we were going to have a training session and we wanted you to be a part of it. Will you come with?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“This I have to see!”

_Location: Secret spot in woods outside Dalton_

_Time: 1500 hours, same day_

Pandemonium. That was the only word that Kurt was able to think of to describe the training session that he and Thad walked into. Blaine was throwing force fields at David, who was trying to run through them. Wes was using his hammer to generate lighting that was trying to hit Jeff and Nick was shooting at targets that apparently only he could see. Thad had run in and changed forms instantly, apparently having better control of his than his father had.

Nick threw a ninja star past Kurt’s head, embedding it in the tree, barely missing the taller boy’s hair. Kurt ran a hand over his hair protectively, automatically throwing Nick backwards with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t mess with the hair,” He snapped, making sure it was still perfect. Blaine laughed, running over and protectively running a hand over it.

“Still perfect,” He murmured, smiling shyly at Kurt. Kurt flushed before looking away at the “training session”.

“So how do you train?” He asked, not seeing any traditional training equipment or targets. The other boys ran off to show him, not that he understood any of it. From what he could tell, Blaine threw force fields up in multiple locations, David tried to break through them to reach Nick, who kept Wes at bay with his targets, while Jeff led Thad on a mission to destroy every tree that he could.

“Ok, stop, please!” Kurt finally exclaimed, wide-eyed. They all froze, slightly out of breath, “This is chaos. Have you never actually trained with anyone?” The six boys shrugged at him, “That doesn’t really surprise me. Ok, look. You are all playing with what you already know. But that doesn’t expand your powers. Blaine, you’re able to manipulate energy, right?” Blaine nodded his agreement, “But all you’re doing is throwing up shields. Try generating energy. Control it. Take a pebble, transfer the energy to it. Make it unstoppable. Make it indestructible,” Kurt saw the understanding dawn on the raven-haired boy’s face.

“What about me?” Jeff asked, phasing through a tree. Kurt smiled at him.

“What can you phase with? Can you take people? Trees, objects? How long can you hold it? Can you hide inside something? Instead of using it as a defensive weapon, make it an offensive one. You are running from Thad now, using it to get out of his way. Capture him in something. Phase him into the ground,” Kurt offered. Jeff’s eyes brightened with imagination as he skipped off to practice. Kurt turned to David and Thad.

“Thad, you have really good control for being in that form, but get angry, lose a little control so you can bring yourself back. Learn to manipulate your emotions for greater power. Then challenge David. You’re both really strong, so learn each other’s weaknesses so you can work as a team. Pick up the slack from one another and use it to fuel your approach,” David nodded, fist bumping Thad before turning away. Kurt turned towards Wes next.

“How are you without that hammer?” He asked easily. Wes narrowed his eyes.

“No-one takes the Gavel from me!” Wes boomed, holding the hammer tightly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Gavel? Really? Ok, whatever. Look, if your source of power is that gavel, then you need to learn to go without it as well as with it. Can you control lightning without it? How about other elements? Maybe you could tap into your power and see what else you can control. Are you still as strong without the… Gavel… in your hand? How’s your hand to hand?” Kurt listed off, looking for a reaction.

Wes looked sadly at his hammer before putting it on the ground, “Are you capable of teaching me this hand to hand?” He asked, holding out a hand. Kurt grasped it with a smile and nod.

_Location: Dalton Halls_

_Time: 1700 hours, same day_

Kurt walked tiredly through the halls, his limps feeling like noodles. Wes was as strong without the hammer as with, as he found out quickly, leaving him sore and exhausted. But by the end of the training, the spy already saw vast improvement amongst the supers.

“Why, aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes?” A familiar voice called out, causing Kurt to turn so quickly he almost fell over.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded, looking around the halls for any lurkers. There was no-one in sight, but he still watched the other boy warily.

“I was sent here. Heard you had a little green problem, so they weren’t sure if you were up for the mission anymore. I’m here to observe and report back,” The other agent answered calmly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“It’s all under control, Smythe,” He responded, walking away. Agent Smythe followed closely, looking around the school.

“Nice setup here, hmm? Any cute guys? I saw the picture of Anderson, if he’s half as cute as his picture, I might have to try him out before leaving here,” The tall chestnut haired boy commented, looking around the hall. Kurt swung around, throwing the other agent against the wall and placing his arm against his throat.

“Stay away from Blaine, Sebastian,” He hissed, applying pressure, “He’s too good for you”.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before pulling Kurt’s arm away and rolling them to the floor, landing on top of Kurt.

“He’s too good for me? Like you were too good for me?” He smirked smugly, placing a kiss on Kurt’s nose. Kurt flipped him over, driving a knee into his stomach.

“One mistake, Seb. That’s all it was. Blaine’s too good for either of us, so just leave him out of this,” He growled protectively. Sebastian kicked Kurt off of him, rising to his feet.

“Well, we can always see what he has to say about this. After all, I’m assigned here for now, gives me plenty of time to get to know him,” Sebastian smirked again, offering Kurt a hand up. Kurt accepted it, leading him down the hall towards the dorms.

“Where are you staying?” He asked tensely, staring straight ahead.

“Next door to you, of course,” Sebastian answered. Kurt stopped dead, Sebastian almost running right into him, “It’s not that big of a deal, come on now!” he hissed, straightening himself.

“Sebastian, shut up,” Kurt hissed back, looking at the door in front of them.

“What’s wrong?” The agent demanded, looking around Kurt at the door, “Oh. Blaine’s?” Kurt nodded.

“Yep.”

Blaine’s door was covered in torn pictures of Blaine and his friends and family. Dead roses and rats lay on the floor, dripping blood onto the carpet. In the center of the door, a bloody message read:

_Time for the games to stop, my love. I’ll be seeing you soon._

**Thanks for reading/continuing to read. I hope you’ll take a second if you have it to let me know what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don’t own it. In other words, I own nothing.**

**Thank you for all the follows/reviews/kudos/favorites/etc! Love hearing from all of you! Here’s the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

_My name is Agent Kurt Hummel, codename Shadow,_

_A fellow Agent, and former fling, just showed up here in Dalton,_

_Blaine’s stalker just made his next move,_

_Now if I could figure out what my next move is, that would be great._

_Location: Kurt’s Dorm_

_Time: 17:30 same day_

Cleaning up Blaine’s door after recording the evidence didn’t take nearly long enough for Kurt to process what was happening. Sure, he had been an agent for years and seen hundreds of cases worse than this, but this one was different.

Because it was happening to Blaine.

Blaine, he was just, incredible. It wasn’t that there was anything extraordinary about him, other than his powers and his family, it was who he is. He was the one that helped his friends with their homework when he had a pile of his own. He was the one that called all the new members of the Warblers to see if they were fitting in well. He created the training plan that, while flawed, gave the six friends a safe place to practice their powers, all after finding and bringing them together. He was the one that kept Wes from exposing his heritage to the world, who kept Thad calm and distracted, who made everyone feel like they belonged.

Including Kurt.

Ok, so maybe Kurt had a little crush on the boy. It wasn’t like it was his first. But the fact remained; Kurt Hummel was an agent of SHIELD. No matter what, he could never be with Blaine.

That thought hurt more than the spy wanted to admit.

“Anything on the cameras?” Sebastian asked, walking into Kurt’s room like he belonged. Kurt startled, remembering what he was doing.

“I was just about to look,” He responded briskly, tapping a few keys on the keyboard. Sebastian ran a hand over the other man’s back.

“What’s got you all distracted?” He murmured, his hand pausing on Kurt’s neck. Kurt tensed, shrugging away the hand.

“Nothing of your concern. Ok, here’s the starting point from when Blaine left the room,” Kurt pointed at the time on the screen, “It’s a little before we met for training. We were gone for a while, so this might take some time,” the spy fast-forwarded the recording, watching for any abnormal signs. It was all clear for some time before he paused it.

“Here we go,” Sebastian muttered, leaning closer to the screen. The time stamp read 16:40 as a figure appeared on the screen, “He just appeared?” Sebastian asked, confused. Kurt nodded.

“He’s a teleporter,” He answered, watching as the figure covered the door and wrote the message.

“You didn’t tell me that”.

“You didn’t ask”.

The figure finished the message and disappeared from the screen. Kurt moaned.

“Dammit. He didn’t turn around,” He slammed a hand down on the desk.

“You didn’t put a camera on Blaine’s door?” Sebastian demanded, stalking away. Kurt glared at the other man.

“And say what, sorry Blaine, I just thought your door needed some decoration? Hey, this would look good on your door, I’ll hang it there! Dammit Sebastian, you don’t think he would have noticed something new on his door? Mine’s hidden and everyone knows that I like to decorate my stuff, so it’s easy to put something there,” He hissed angrily.

“What about one of the micro cameras? You could have hidden it at the top of the doorframe,” Sebastian snapped back.

“And if someone had noticed it? In case you forgot, we are living on a floor with a bunch of supers. They are trained to notice stuff like that by their parents! Not to mention, Thad and Wes destroy this hall at least once a week. Blaine’s replaced his door six times since I got here. We’re lucky they haven’t found the bugs I put in Blaine’s room yet,” Kurt began pacing his living room, wringing his hands together. Sebastian sighed, collapsing in his chair.

“So we are screwed”.

“Massively”.

The two were silent for a while, running over the case in their heads. Kurt finally settled down on his couch, eyeing the Sai’s the hung on the wall.

“Hey, Sebastian?”

“hmm?”

“Wanna go hunting?”

The two shared a grin.

_Location: Clearing where Kurt first met the stalker_

_Time: 2300, same day (three days after meeting the stalker)_

“Why are we here?” Sebastian whispered from their spot by the trees. Kurt hushed him quickly.

“I can illusion us to hide, but can’t illusion the sounds, so be quiet,” He whispered back, looking around the area before speaking again, “If you had sent a message like that to someone, wouldn’t you want to see their reaction?” Sebastian’s eyes widened with realization. Kurt smirked before turning back to the clearing.

“How are we going to stop him from teleporting out?” The agent whispered a few moments later. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Have you never been on a stake-out before? Shut up! I have it all covered,” The spy hissed, showing a device in his hand that had Sebastian frowning in confusion. Kurt ignored the other man, focusing on the task at hand. He absentmindedly rubbed at his mask, adjusting it slightly.

His mask covered the upper portion of his face, from nose to forehead. Dark green in color, it was made of special material the clung to each crevice of his face, making it lightweight and the perfect mask for fighting in. The glue held it in place, but allowed for adjustment, both physically and as his face moved. Kurt didn’t wear it often, but he wanted to ensure that the stalker would not be able to recognize him when he was with Blaine.

They stood in the same spot for an hour before a small pop sounded and the figure appeared in the clearing. Kurt put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder to stop him from moving, watching the figure closely.

His previous estimate was right, the man looked around 5’8, but he was more muscular than Kurt had first estimated. The spy could see where the clothing clung to his arms and legs, stretching with each movement. The figure still wore the full-faced mask, hiding his face and hair, only small slits for the mouth and nose, slightly wider for the eyes. It looked synthetic, cloth in the back, but framing the face for better movement.

The man took a couple steps forward and Kurt activated the device in his hand. Electromagnetic waves shot up, creating a cage around the man and Kurt dropped the illusion, walking forward before Sebastian had a chance to react.

“Remember me?” He asked smugly, reaching up to ensure his own mask was in place. The man ignored him, reaching out to touch the cage.

“This is interesting. It’s not going to hold me, sorry to say,” He responded, looking directly at Kurt before teleporting. Kurt waited patiently while the figure disappeared and reappeared, swearing in pain as he bounced off the cage.

“Finished?” The spy asked calmly. The man picked himself off the ground, brushing off his clothes.

“Ok, so you’ve trapped me. You can’t touch me, and the second this thing is deactivated, I’m out of here. So why don’t you just admit you can’t do anything and let me go?” Kurt hid his laugh at the frustrated voice.

“Why are you stalking Blaine?” He asked, circling the cage. The man remained silent.

“Who are you working for?” Still no answer.

“What’s your name?” At that, the man lifted his head.

“That’s where you’re going with this? I’m some, poor, pathetic, used person. All you need to do is befriend me and I’ll tell you everything. It doesn’t work like that!” He shouted, banging a hand on the cage and watching it spark. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Touchy, aren’t you? We’re going to be here a while, so I just thought we ought to get to know each other,” Kurt moved a finger, making sure the man’s eyes were on him. A leaf moved inside the cage, confirming his assumptions.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” The man sing-songed, looking chillingly at Kurt. Kurt smirked.

“I’m called Shadow,” He responded, moving his hand in an upward position and ripping off the mask, “And let’s see what you look like”.

Kurt froze when the mask was removed, the familiar face meeting his. The man laughed, running his hands through his blonde hair.

“God, I hated that thing. I really should thank you for removing it. Then again, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, hasn’t it, Shadow?” Kurt swallowed hard, forcing his heart to stop racing.

“What did they do to you?” He whispered, looking at his old friend, “Sam, you weren’t like this when I last saw you”.

Sam Evans smiled at the spy.

“We were ten, what do you expect? You left us in that place, said you would be back to get us. But you never came back. We had to survive on our own, and we did! Once we embraced our powers, they taught us more than you could possibly imagine. They showed us the world, its faults and how it should have been. And now we are going to make it a better place!” Sam crowed, a bright smile on his face. Kurt shook his head.

“I went back. I found help and we went back for you but you were gone. I’m sorry, I tried, but there was nothing. They didn’t even believe me when I told them everything that had happened,” the spy whispered, tears prickling his eyes.

“So you gave up and became Shadow. We followed you, watched your every move. Then you came here and it was perfect, exactly what we wanted. Now the real fun is about to start,” The blonde clapped his hands excitedly.

“Sam, you’re not gay. Why are you leaving the messages for Blaine?” Kurt asked, forcing himself to stay on topic. Sam shrugged.

“Who said they were from me? I’m just a messenger. Did you think that we wouldn’t realize that you were going to be here tonight?” He asked sweetly. Kurt tensed.

“Who are you talking about, Sam? Who are you working for?” Kurt demanded, grabbing one of his Sai.

“You mean you haven’t worked that out yet? The great and powerful Shadow, not even able to figure out what is right in front of your face,” Sam boasted, waving his arms around.

“Answer me!” Kurt shouted, his power sweeping through the air, pushing everything on the ground away, including Sam. The cage shook before failing, it’s electric discharge releasing Sam. Sam smiled at Kurt from the ground.

“It’s right in front of you,” He whispered before teleporting out.

Kurt scream, his powers ripping through the air, lifting and destroying everything in its path. He gasped for breath, looking at the destroyed clearing in front of him. Nothing remained, not a tree or plant. Sebastian slid out behind him, holding his hands up.

“I take it you knew him?

_Location: Kurt’s dorm_

_Time: 0100 hours, the next day_

“Couldn’t this have waited?” Jeff whined as the six friends gathered in Kurt’s room after the SOS Kurt had sent out. Kurt shook his head.

“It’s about Blaine’s stalker,” He replied, rubbing his face. Even after removing the mask and glue, he still could feel it, a phantom weight on his face.

“Who’s he?” Blaine asked, pointing at Sebastian. Sebastian waved a hand at them.

“Name’s Aiden. Just transferred, Kurt and I are old friends,” He answered with a bright smile. Blaine swung to face Kurt.

“You told him about my stalker? I don’t even know this guy! What is wrong with you?” He yelled, backing away from the spy.

“Blaine, Aiden knows about me. And he saw something today, so I had to tell him,” The man held out a hand pleadingly, “You’re stalker left something on your door when we were walking back. Please, he can help”.

“What did he leave?” David asked, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine shrugged him off, storming off to sit in the chair far from Kurt. Kurt watched him sadly before answering David.

“Mutilated pictures on his door and a message. Basically, he’s done playing and is upping his game,” The spy responded.

“What did it say?” Blaine demanded. Kurt hesitated, “Kurt, what was it? I deserve to know, it was meant for me!”

“It said, ‘Time for the games to stop, my love. I’ll be seeing you soon’”.

Blaine paled, reaching up to pull at his dark curls. The room was silent as the six friends tried to process the new information.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Thad whispered. Wes stared at Kurt with barely disguised disgust.

“Because there’s more. Wes, you told me about where you saw the stalker, so I went out there, just to see if he would show. He did. But it was more complicated than that. The one that showed was just a messenger. And he is like us, he can teleport. But he told me that it wasn’t from him. And I believe him,” Kurt struggled to explain, trying not to reveal too much information.

“You believe him? You believe the psycho that can come into our rooms at any point. Why the hell would you believe him?!” Blaine shouted, jumping to his feet. Nick glared at him from across the room silently, holding Jeff’s hand to keep him from jumping at Kurt. Wes and Thad sat side by side, anger showing in their eyes while David kept a watchful eye on them while throwing a disapproving look at Kurt.

“I knew him. A long time ago, we were friends. Then we lost touch and I don’t know what happened to him, but he’s still the same guy I used to know, I just know it,” Kurt blinked back tears, looking sadly at his friends.

“You used to know him, Kurt. But it doesn’t sound like you do anymore and I think it’s clouding your judgment,” David informed him, his disapproving look disappearing and a pitying one replacing it. Kurt ducked his head.

“Look, Kurt, we all like you. But we need some time. And I think you need some time to think about this. So, for now, I think we should just… take some time away,” Nick spoke softly, looking hesitantly between Blaine and Kurt. Kurt looked pleadingly at Blaine, who turned his head.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to figure out a solution. He knew he could still watch over Blaine, but he hated how angry the other boy was. He opened his eyes at a rustle, watching as Blaine stood and walked towards the door before stopping and looking back at Kurt.

“I really thought I could trust you. But if you’re more concerned about your old friend than what he’s doing to me, then…” Blaine trailed off, shaking his head. Kurt leapt to his feet, running to Blaine and grabbing his hands.

“I’m not. Please believe me, I’m not. I care about you, Blaine. Sam, he’s someone I used to know really well, and I just don’t know what to think right now. Please, you’re the one… I don’t want anything to hurt you,” He whispered, squeezing the other boy’s hands. Blaine looked at him with tear filled eyes.

“You should have told me,” The curly haired boy responded, but didn’t let go of Kurt. Kurt nodded, looking at the floor.

“I know. And I’m so sorry. I thought I was protecting you,” The spy answered, feeling the guilt run through him. As he spoke, he was still lying.

“Kurt,” Blaine released one of Kurt’s hands, reaching up to touch his face, “I don’t need a protector,” Kurt nodded against his hand.

“I think I’m starting to get that,” He whispered, leaning his forehead against the shorter boy’s. Blaine smiled sadly.

“Kurt… I…” He trailed off, wrapping his arms around the spy. Kurt relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

“I know. Just not yet,” He whispered as the two clung to each other. The other boys in the room shared a look, smiling sadly at each other as they pondered what was going to come next.

**I hope you liked it, as you’ve seen, everything is about to change for our boys. If you have a second, I would love to know what you think so far! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Sadly :(** **  
**

**Thanks for the reviews/Kudos/Favorites/Follows/ etc. Love hearing from all of you!**

_My name is Agent Kurt Hummel, codename Shadow._

_I thought I had caught Blaine’s stalker, but it turned out to be more complicated than I thought._

_One of my old friends is in the middle of this mess._

_And I think I’m in love with Blaine Anderson._

_My mission is screwed._

_Location: Dalton Hallway_

_Time: 1200 hours, Same day_

It was kind of nice, walking down a hall, carefree and just talking about nothing with a few friends. There were no strings attached, no worry of how your comments might be interpreted.

Well, if it wasn’t for the nagging thought that Kurt still had a mission to complete. But still, being surrounded by people that, in another time, might have been friends, it was a nice dream to have. Even if it was only for a few moments.

“You’re quiet today,” Blaine commented, bumping Kurt’s arm. The taller boy smiled at him.

“Just thinking. It’s been a long couple of days,” He answered, brushing his fingers against Blaine’s. Blaine grinned at him, twining his fingers with Kurt’s.

“It’s weird that you’ve only been here a week. I feel like I’ve known you forever,” The raven haired boy commented, looking shyly away. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s hand.

“I feel the same way,” He whispered, glancing over at his friend.

“Blainers!” A shout rang through the hall. Blaine startled, looking up to see his two fathers approaching. Kurt quickly dropped Blaine’s hand, but not fast enough if the look on Steve’s face was anything to go by.

“Dad, Papa! What are you doing here?” Blaine asked excitedly, running over and grabbing both men in a hug. The two parents grinned, holding their son close to them.

“What, we can’t miss our favorite son? Besides, apparently we needed to come to meet your boyfriend. Right, you are his boyfriend? After all, no other boy would dare to hold my baby’s hand in a crowded hallway without first being involved. Or is this some new gay thing? Is it? You would tell me if it were, right, Blaine?” Tony commented, releasing Blaine and reaching out to shake Kurt’s hand.

Kurt winced internally at the strong squeeze on his hand. Tony’s eyes were hard, swearing pain on Kurt of daring to touch his child.

“No, Papa, we are just friends! It’s not a new gay thing, it’s a friend thing! Dad, why do you always let him do this around my friends?” Blaine demanded at Steve, poking his arm. Steve laughed, ruffling Blaine’s hair, making him squeak.

“Tony, leave the boy’s new friend alone. Thad, Wevid, Niff, good to see you again,” He greeted Blaine’s friends affectionately, ignoring Blaine’s groan at the use of the couple name.

“Hello Sir, I must protest again, David and I are not a couple, therefore we should not have a couple name,” Wes argued, walking over to shake Steve’s hand and pat Tony on the back. Tony rolled his eyes.

“You might as well be, you’re as attached as we just saw this one with our son. And who are you, exactly,” Tony asked, turning back to Kurt.

“Oh, this is Kurt. He’s a new friend of ours, just transferred last week. He lives in our hall, shares a lot of common interests with us,” Blaine introduced quickly, moving back to Kurt’s side, “And Kurt, these are my parents, Tony and Steve”.

Kurt murmured his greetings, feeling his nerves rise at the look that passed between the three older men. They were not pleased, that was easy to see. He felt Blaine shift uncomfortably beside him.

“I’m sorry, but I have class starting in ten minutes. Do you want to hang around until after it’s over, then we can grab lunch?” Blaine asked his parents, looking at the clock. Tony shrugged at Steve.

“Well, we came all this way, I don’t know… I’m just kidding, Kid! Of course we’ll wait!” Tony teased, side hugging Blaine. Blaine shoved him off, reaching up to fix his blazer and hair.

“Ok, good! Um, here, I can give you my room key…”

“I can keep them company, Blaine. I don’t have class right now,” Kurt offered quickly, knowing that he had to speak to the parents.

“That would be wonderful! Blaine, we’ll see you when your class is done,” Steve quickly accepted, giving Blaine one more hug before stepping towards Kurt. Tony nodded his agreement.

“Study hard, learn lots. Take after your old man, right? Ok, good, we’ll see you later,” Tony quipped before walking away. Kurt offered Blaine a small, nervous smile before mouthing “See you later” and following Tony down the hall with Steve on his tail.

_Location: Kurt’s Dorm_

_Time: 12:15, same day_

“You and our son looked awfully cozy,” Steve said blankly as he closed the door to Kurt’s room. Kurt rolled his eyes, motioning to the couches.

“Drink?” He asked, pulling open a hidden drawer and pulling out a bottle of scotch. The two men nodded and Kurt poured the drinks before continuing, “We’ve gotten to be friends. It was necessary for what I’m here for”.

“What you are here for is to catch a stalker, not to get into bed with our son,” Tony stated, accepting the glass and taking a long sip.

“I am well aware of what my role here is. I also know I need to be close to Blaine in order to protect him. The situation is… more delicate than we first thought,” Kurt settled into his own chair, frowning at the glass.

“How so?” Steve asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He rolled the glass between his hands, staring intently at Kurt.

“I met the man that has been leaving the messages. He was just the messenger, chosen because of his skill level. We need to be concerned about more than just this stalker, however,” Kurt answered delicately, unsure of how much to reveal at this time. Steve raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

“Go on,” He prompted, nodding at the spy. Kurt took a deep breath.

“How much do you know about my background?” Kurt finally asked. Steve and Tony shared a look before shrugging.

“Agent since 12, highest marks since Romanoff. Specialized training in Sai Swordsmanship, marital arts, and gunmanship. Special talents include Telepathy, Telekinesis, and creating Illusions. Completed hundreds of missions, at least half classified cases and never lost. What does this have to do with anything?” Tony listed off Kurt’s achievements like they were a grocery list. Kurt shook his head.

“Then you have no information of before I became an agent,” He stated, pursing his lips.

“There was nothing relevant that we needed to know,” Steve responded, “We were looking for skills, not kid accomplishments”. Kurt shook his head.

“Lesson time. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is meaningless. Especially when it comes to someone’s past,” The spy sighed, putting down the drink.

“When I was six, my mom took me out. I don’t even remember what for, probably just a walk in the park or something. But we were taken captive. I don’t even remember how they took us, they must have used something to knock us out, because the next thing I knew, we were waking up in a cell, separated by metal bars. They had tied her to the wall, facing my side. But we weren’t alone,” Kurt rubbed his eyes, the images coming back to him.

“There were three other kids in there. Sam, Brittany, and Santana. I think there were more kids somewhere else, but those three were there with me. I remember being so scared, especially when these men came into the cell. God, my mom screamed like no other, demanding they get away from us. They injected us with something, same thing, every day, once a day. And that was it. Food was brought to us three times a day, our shot once, otherwise we were left alone. Until one day, Santana started a fire with her bare hands. They took her away, and that was the last time I saw her. Then they came more often,” Kurt wiped away his tears, his voice shaky.

“They thought we could do the same. So they pushed us. Did… a lot of different things to try and make us do what Santana had. Brittany was the next one to show signs of having a power, so she was taken away and it was just Sam and me, alone with my mom in that cell. We promised each other that we would find a way out and would come back for each other. Then Sam’s powers came in and they took him away,” Kurt took a gulp of the alcohol, his hands shaking.

“I wasn’t showing any sign of power. And they were getting angry at me. They started beating my mom in front of me, trying to force something out of me. Every day, it was the same thing. Then there was this new man. He came in and held a gun to my mom’s head, told me to show him something or he would kill her. I tried, but nothing was happening, “ Kurt lowered his head.

“So he shot her. And turned to shoot me. He pulled the trigger, I heard the bullet discharge, and everything changed. It was the first time I used telekinesis and I used it to kill the man that was trying to kill me. Then I ran. I blew the doors open and just kept running. I found help, brought them back to the same place, but they were gone. And no-one believed me about what had happened there until I came to SHIELD,” Kurt wiped his face, looking at the ashen faces of the two Avengers.

“I didn’t tell you this to feel sorry for me. Sam was the one that was leaving messages for Blaine under someone else’s orders. And I think it’s the same group that gave us these powers and abducted us years ago”.

_Location: Dalton Cafeteria_

_Time: 1300 hours, same day_

“I thought your parents were staying for lunch,” Nick commented, setting his food down next to Blaine. Blaine shrugged, poking at his salad.

“Emergency SHIELD thing. Apparently whatever it was couldn’t wait, but they promised they would be back for dinner,” He answered moodily, stabbing his lettuce. Nick and Jeff winced at each other before waving over Wes, David and Thad.

“Hey, Blaine, didn’t expect to see you here,” Thad greeted, met with a grunt and stab to the salad from Blaine. He looked at the duo, wincing as they mouthed “SHIELD” to him.

“So, where’s Kurt? I thought he would beat us here,” David asked, biting into his cheeseburger.

“Haven’t seen him since this morning. He’ll show up soon, hopefully without that Aiden kid,” Jeff wrinkled his nose.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one that thought he was a little…” Blaine hesitated.

“Slimy?” Nick offered, holding out a cookie for the six to share. The rest nodded their agreement.

“I can’t understand why Kurt insists he’s ok,” Thad mumbled around the cookie.

“I’ve also known him for forever,” Kurt inserted, sliding into the seat next to Blaine and stealing a piece of his cookie, “Did you parents find you before they left?”

Blaine brightened up, straightening himself in the chair and leaving his poor lettuce alone.

“Ya, they said it was an emergency. Sucks. Did you hear anything about it?” He fished, watching Kurt pull out his own salad.

“Nope. Tony took a call in the hallway, came in and said it was an emergency and they left,” Kurt lied, playing with his lettuce. 

The truth was, something big was happening at SHIELD. All three of them had received a message, urging all available agents to return to Headquarters immediately. But there was something wrong with the message.

All automated messages concerning the fate of SHIELD went through encrypted circles. This message was sent right to their phones.

Despite the concern, the two Avengers had decided to go check it out. Kurt had attempted to contact a few agents, with no luck, and after much argument, agreed to stay behind. A decision he was already sorely regretting.

“Was it that bad?” Blaine asked, touching Kurt’s hand and bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Kurt asked, looking up and into Blaine’s brown eyes, “Oh, your Dads? No, it wasn’t really that bad. They were actually pretty nice”.

Which was true, after learning Kurt’s story, they had been sympathetic, promising to look into whatever leads they could. As long as he kept Blaine safe, that was.

“Good, I was a little worried. You looked so nervous,” Blaine tilted his head down, looking up at Kurt through his lashes. Kurt’s breath caught, desire for the boy sitting next to him filling him.

“No, nothing to worry about. Really, they were nice.”

Blaine twined their hands together, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. The spy froze, looking quickly at the other supers sitting around them before relaxing and resting his head on top of Blaine’s.

“Look, I know we said we were going to wait…” Blaine murmured, shifting against Kurt’s shoulder. The older man shook his head.

“I know. It’s just… there’s a lot about me that you don’t know. And it’s not safe to be with me,” He admitted quietly. Blaine pulled back quickly, disrupting their positions.

“And I’m so safe to be around? In case you forgot, I have some psycho stalker following me everywhere!” He snapped, pulling his chair away from Kurt. Kurt sighed.

“I know that. I just don’t think we should do this right now. With everything that’s going on…”

“Maybe that makes it the perfect time. I like you, Kurt! Ok, I admit it, apparently really loudly from the way everyone seems to be staring, but I really do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. It’s like, I’ve always known you, like I was just remembering you. And I don’t, I… I want to be with you. So it’s simple, really. Do you want to be with me too?” Blaine stood in front of Kurt, watching him carefully.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, struggling to deal with this situation. He wanted to say yes so badly, he could feel it down to his bones. Everything Blaine had just said applied to him as well, he felt like Blaine was a part of him.

But Kurt had a mission. And he had to keep Blaine safe.

“Guys! Look!” Thad suddenly broke in, pointing at the tv on the wall behind him.

Kurt felt his heart stop, watching the building on the tv burn.

“ _We are at the site of one of the government buildings, this is, or I should say, was the location of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. This department was best known for its role in assisting in the New York Invasion that first showed us that life outside of this world existed. Since then, it has played a role in many key organizations, including the Ministry of Supers, Outer-World liaisons and Human-Super relations. Key members of the department include the Director, Nicholas Fury, Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk and Hawk-eye, all who played a part in keeping this world safe during the invasion.”_ The woman on the screen droned on while the cafeteria watched the building burn.

_“We are now getting information that this department was targeted by a specific group, no name has yet to be given. It has been confirmed that the Director, Nicholas Fury, has been killed in this tragedy. Sources are saying that the blast that started the fire originated inside the building, somewhere near the Director’s office.”_

Kurt gasped, pulling out his phone and logging into the secure networks. He ignored the questions of those around him as he entered his id multiple times, accepted finger print recognition, voice recognition and finally entered the secret password to enter the site to find one message waiting for him.

_To: Agent Hummel_

_From: Director Fury_

_Time: 1245 1/10_

_Agent Hummel,_

_SHIELD has been compromised. The mission that you were sent on was a turning point for this group. They have been targeting SHIELD for a number of years, even after we thought we had eradicated their numbers. Attached is all the information that we have on them, you’re abduction, your charges and your current and next mission. Know this, you are the only person in the world that has this information, which now makes you their top target._

_The group you are dealing with is called Hydra. They attacked us before and I have reason to believe they will be doing so in the next few hours once again. I cannot say that I will survive this time; they nearly succeeded in killing me the last time._

_Agent, no matter what you hear, you are not to abandon your current mission. The future of SHIELD is now in your hands._

_Director Fury_

Kurt quickly sent all the information to an encrypted location on his laptop and phone before deleting the original email.

 _“We have now gotten word that Tony Stark, who we know to be the Iron Man, was in the building with Captain America at the time of the explosion. No word has come of their situation”._ Blaine let out a cry, grabbing a hold of Kurt. Kurt pulled him into a hug, looking back at his phone. There was a new message across the secure page.

_SHIELD has been compromised. Abandon all current missions, go undercover until further notice._

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arms, pulling him away from his embrace, and grabbing his hands, dragging him out of the room. He motioned for the others to follow, racing down the hall towards their dorm.

“Grab the essentials, leave all electronics behind. No phones, laptops, ipods, nothing. You have five minutes,” He snapped, pushing them towards their rooms. They hesitated for only a moment before racing out. Kurt grabbed his phone, dialing Sebastian as he gathered his pre-packed bags, adding only the case files and retrieving the weapons from the room.

“Sebastian, do not go to Headquarters,” He said as a greeting when the other man picked up.

“I’m aware. Getting out of town. Are you joining me?” Kurt could hear the coy smile in the other Agent’s voice.

“No. I’ve got other things to take care of. Sebastian, keep yourself safe,” He begged as he placed the weapons on him and grabbed the keys to the Navigator.

“You too. You’re taking those kids, aren’t you?” Sebastian asked. Kurt laughed softly.

“Of course I am, and you already knew that,” He responded.

“Don’t get yourself killed over them,” Sebastian’s voice grew soft.

“I’ll do my best,” Kurt promised, closing the phone and grabbing his bag to run out of the room. The other six were waiting in the halls. He grabbed Blaine’s hand, dragging them down towards the parking lot.

“Kurt, what is going on?” Blaine demanded, “Why are you acting like we are the ones in danger?”

“Because you are. This attack began with you,” Kurt answered, throwing their bags in the car and ushering them in.

“How do you know that?” David demanded, pulling against the seatbelt. Kurt jumped in the driver’s seat, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

“Remember when I said you didn’t know anything about me? It was true. My name is Agent Kurt Hummel, I’m a member of SHIELD, put here to protect Blaine by his parents”.

 

**Time for everything to change! Hope everyone enjoyed, I would love to hear if you did, or even if you didn’t, any thoughts are welcomed! Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks for all the reviews/kudos/favorites/follows! Love you all!!**

**Hey Everyone! I thought I should clear a few things up, there haven’t been any questions, but just in case anyone was thinking about them. The actions in this story take place about 20 years after the Avengers/Captain America 2. Nick Fury never disappeared after the Hydra incident. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark never retired from their work, but work mostly as liaisons and occasionally doing missions when needed. The scene that I used for Kurt’s background story was inspired by the mid credit scene from Captain America 2. I hope that cleared up any questions!**

_My name is Agent Kurt Hummel, codename Shadow._

_SHIELD has fallen, taken once again by Hydra._

_Nick Fury is dead and Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are MIA._

_All agents have been told to abandon their current missions except for myself._

_I’m the last defense of these boys._

Kurt forced himself to ignore the silence surrounding his statement, punching the buttons on his dash in sequence.

“Agent Shadow, requesting level 8 clearance. Does anyone copy?” He barked, listening to the static that filled the car. “I repeat, this is Agent Shadow. I have civilians in need of a safe house. Does anyone copy?”

Kurt listened to the static, swearing and hitting the steering wheel.

“Agent Shadow, this is Agent Chang. Is this line secure?” A male voice broke through, making Kurt grin.

“Affirmative. I have six high risk civilians. Do we have a secure location?” The spy demanded.

“Negative. All locations are compromised. Look, I know you want to protect them, but the reality is, there is no safe zone anymore. I’m not convinced even this line is secure. Nothing is secure anymore. We’ve lost everything, our weapons, plans, our people. Kurt, it’s worse than last time,” Agent Chang’s voice changed half-way, dropping the agent voice and speaking on a personal level.

“How so?” Kurt asked nervously.

“I was there when they took the building, barely made it out. Kurt, they have others like you working for them. I saw at least six, they were unstoppable. One of them tore the Director into pieces. Hydra didn’t need any weapons, not while they were there,” Kurt stopped breathing as he listened to the story.

“Mike, find a safe location and a secure line. Don’t contact me, I’ll find you,” He promised, disconnecting the phone and leaning his head back.

The fact that Hydra had a least six other supers working for them was game changing. He had no idea what their powers were, how to stop them, or what they could do. They could have a tracker, another mind reader, a power sensor (like Blaine), anything.

“Kurt? What does that mean?” Nick gently asked, reaching up to touch Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt looked sadly at him.

“It means we are not safe, no matter where we go,” He stated, starting the car. Nick leaned back, pulling Jeff close to him. Across from them, Wes and David grasped hands, keeping each other grounded. Thad sat beside David, looking out the window with a lost gaze.

A hand entwined in Kurt’s, squeezing hard. Kurt nodded at Blaine, reaching over to hug the teary eyed boy.

“We don’t know anything about your parents, they might have escaped. If there’s anyone in this world I would bet on, it would be them. Don’t give up hope,” He whispered, kissing Blaine’s cheek. Blaine nodded, wiping away his tears.

“I’m still mad at you,” The boy stated, laughing softly. Kurt smiled softly.

“I know, and you have every right to be. We’ll talk, I promise, just as soon as we are safe,” The spy promised, giving Blaine’s hand one more squeeze before turning to face the front and putting the car in drive.

“Where are we going?” Jeff asked quietly. Kurt glanced back at him from the mirror.

“The one safe place I know of,” He answered, driving out of the parking lot. No-one said anything, just watched out the windows as they pulled into the sunlight.

A patter of bullets struck the car, forcing Kurt to swerve to the right. He swore, watching as a black SUV pulled beside them, shooting constantly.

“Hold on,” He shouted, slamming his foot down on the gas. They flew out in front of the SUV, skidding a little as he turned to the left towards the street. Kurt unclipped his holster, making sure the gun was readily available as he flew onto the street, ignoring the sound of the bullets hitting the car.

“Why aren’t the window’s breaking?” David scream, holding onto the seat for dear life.

“Shields. This is a SHIELD car, similar to the one that Fury used when he was attacked twenty years ago. It won’t last forever,” Kurt answered, watching as another SUV joined the race. He swerved around a small car, running a red light and turning down a side street.

“Take the wheel,” He yelled to Blaine, pulling out his gun. Blaine reached over, grasping it as Kurt hit a button, keeping the speed even. He watched as the SUVs approached from behind, almost level with their car.

“When I make my move, slide over and drive. I’ll be right back,” The spy promised, not waiting for a response before opening the window and climbing out, jumping from their car to the SUV’s roof as if it was parked, not going 90mph. Blaine slid over, rolling up the window and keeping the car steady. He looked over quickly, seeing Kurt peel off the roof of the SUV with his powers, firing his gun before jumping back to their car’s roof.

The SUV spun, crashing into a light post, forcing the other SUV to spin. Kurt tapped the window, motioning Blaine over. The younger boy rolled down the window before obeying. Kurt slid in, taking the car off its auto speed before rolling up the window.

“Why couldn’t you do that from here?” Nick yelped, his eyes wide. Kurt ran a hand through his windswept hair, watching as three more SUVs joined the chase.

“Couldn’t concentrate on keeping the car straight and ripping off another car’s top at the same time. I could have ripped ours apart accidently,” He panted, catching his breath.

“There’s four now,” Thad commented, turning to watch the SUVs.

“Six. Four behind, two in front.” Blaine murmured.

“Nope. Ten. We’ve got four coming at us from the side,” Kurt answered almost cheerily, “God, I’ve missed this”. Blaine sent him an incredulous look. “What, you think I spend all my time babysitting high-schoolers? If you want to be with me that much, you should know, this is how I spend a good portion of my time,” He grinned pushing the Navigator to go even faster.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Thad murmured, clenching his stomach. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“If that’s all it takes. From here on out, it’s just going to get worse,” The spy answered, swinging back to the highway. One of the cars crashed into their side, inciting a scream from the six high-schoolers. Kurt slammed back, watching it careen to the side. He snorted a “novice” as it spun out of control, crashing into the barrier.

An explosion spun their car to the left a moment later, alarms blaring through the system.

“Shields at 50 percent” The automated voice announced. Another explosion landed on their left, spinning them back to the right.

“Shields at 38 percent.” The voice announced again. Kurt swore, glancing behind him.

“Take the wheel,” He snapped, not waiting for Blaine to respond before closing his eyes and putting his hands to his head. He swept his presence over the six in the car before dashing over the cars around him, searching for the ones targeting them. He found one, latching on to the kill over before snapping his mind. He ducked out as everything began to fall, the man’s mind destroyed.

The spy was flung back to his mind, his head pounding. He touched his nose, noting the blood streaming from it.

“Are you ok?” Blaine asked softly, looking between him and the road. Kurt nodded, wiping the blood with the back of his hand.

“What’s our status?” He asked, taking back the wheel.

“Shields at 30 percent. You took out two SUVs with that stunt. There’s still seven chasing us. Two disappeared a minute ago,” David offered. Kurt nodded, thinking of his options.

“Don’t you have any weapons in this car?” Thad demanded. Kurt snorted.

“This was supposed to be a safe car, not a military car. There was never any need to incorporate weapons into the design,” The older man answered mockingly, watching as two more cars split behind them, disappearing off the highway.

“Any idea what they are planning?” Jeff asked, watching as the remaining cars backed away.

“Divide and conquer. Divide your forces into different directions and launch an attack at the same time from multiple directions. It assumes they know where we are heading,” Kurt answered as he sped down a ramp, turning the opposite direction and backtracking the way they had just come.

“They keep finding us,” Thad whispered.

“They have eyes on us. We need to take out all of the trackers. Once we do, they lose sight, then we can disappear. But not while they can still see us. Which is why I need your help,” Kurt responded, swinging into an empty parking lot and stopping the car.

“What are you doing! They are going to be here in a second!” Nick shouted, grabbing Kurt’s arm.

“He cannot do this alone. We are launching an offensive. This is the first move today that you have made that I approve of,” Wes answered, opening the door and stepping out.

“We are not trained for this,” Blaine hissed as they exited the Navigator, forming a line in front of it as the SUVs came into view.

“Says who? All of you are powerful, more so than anything that Hydra can create. Now’s your time to prove it. Take them out, like you practiced taking each other out. The difference is, they don’t know how you work. You are a team, work like one and you can win,” Kurt encouraged, grabbing Blaine’s hands and holding tight.

“We are a team,” Wes broke in, patting Kurt on the back. The spy looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Wes is right. You got us to stop playing around and work together. You brought us together and made us a team. The six of us are in this together,” Nick said, offering Kurt his hand. Kurt took it with a smile.

“Let’s do this then,” He turned to face the approaching SUVs, pulling a gun from his side and handing it to Nick along with several magazines full of bullets.

“Don’t miss,” He stated simply.

“I never do,” Nick smirked, flicking off the safety and shooting at the approaching SUVs.

Bullets began flying at them, stopped by Blaine’s shields. Kurt began to tear apart the layers of the cars, trying to reach those inside it. Thad changed forms, racing for the SUVs and ripping it apart with his bare hands as David helped from the other side with Jeff keeping him intangible so none of the bullets could harm him. Wes summoned the lightning, frying the cars and using the wind to move them, upturning cars as he went.

Four cars were taken out in this fashion, making Kurt think they could win. Another was taken out a few moments later, leaving only two left. They regrouped, facing off against the two as the doors opened and four people left the cars.

The first was male, with dark skin and a Mohawk. His body was toned, a cruel glare fixed on his face. His hands were clenched tightly, small shimmers of light coming from them.

The second was female, a heaver, dark skinned woman with long black hair. She looked bored, running her hand even with the ground as she walked, almost as if she was petting the ground.

The third was another female, tall, skinny, and incredibly beautiful, of Latino descent with long black hair. She smiled smugly, fire dancing over her skin like a pet.

The fourth and final person was another male of incredible height. He looked around in confusion, bumbling forward to stand with the other three. He held a helmet in his hand, which he played with as if he were nervous.

“Surrender now. If you do, all will be forgiven. We will induct you into our ranks, give you shelter and teach you how your powers can support us. Refuse, and you won’t leave this place,” The tall female laid out the demands, crossing her arms and waiting for their reaction.

Kurt looked at his team, seeing the indecisiveness pass over their faces for a moment before tightening. They shared a look, each agreeing with one glance.

“We will not. We remain free, in life as well as death,” Wes rumbled, causing the lightning to flash above their heads and rain to pour down on top of them.

“This offer will never be on the table again. Is that your final answer?” The other woman asked, stepping forward.

“It is,” Kurt answered, sending forth a blast of pure telekinetic energy. The four fell backwards before jumping back to their feet, anger on their faces.

“So be it,” They hissed as one, sending out their attacks.

Nick shot at the tall female, each bullet burning as she threw fire in his direction. He ducked, rolling behind one of the destroyed SUVs to take cover. Wes lifted himself into the air, calling the lightning down on the male with the Mohawk. The male threw his hands up, throwing small beams of what looked like pebbles at Thor’s son, which exploded on contact. Wes screamed in pain, falling back towards the ground. Jeff phased through the ground, reappearing behind the man, phasing as he turned and threw the small explosives at him. They passed harmlessly through him, exploding behind as he pulled the man into the ground, leaving only his head above the ground. Jeff rose above him, a proud smile on his face.

He was thrown backwards as a blast of fire hit him in the chest, screaming in pain as it burned through his clothes. Kurt threw the woman back with a telekinetic blast, racing to get to Jeff’s side as the ground began to shake. The other woman stomped at the ground, watching it ripple and buck as it approached Kurt, throwing him from his feet.

Blaine shouted wordlessly, grabbing the nearest object to throw at the woman. The piece of metal glowed in his hand as he threw it with all his strength, hitting the woman as it exploded.

“What the…” He murmured, eyes wide as he watched the woman fall to the ground, “That was new…”

The tall man put on his helmet, rushing at Blaine with enough force to make the ground shake. He ducked his head lower, like rhino charging. Blaine stood frozen, trying to create a shield as the man approached. He was thrown out of the way a moment later by a green Thad, who ran into the charging man. They collided with a loud noise as the man pushed the Hulk away.

David ran toward Wes’ side as Kurt ran towards Jeff. Thad and the other man fought like crazed men, neither giving up. Nick continued to shoot at the woman shooting fire as she tried to burn through his shield, neither being able to connect a shot. Blaine caught the Mohawk in an energy cage, holding him with his shields. The woman who had moved the earth lay unconscious on the ground.

Wes pushed to his feet with David’s help, his hand clenching over the bloody spots on his chest. He sent a bolt of lightning at the woman, enticing a scream as the electricity fried her body. Her body shook as he took away the electricity, watching her fall to the ground.

The Hulk threw the man down, beating him with his hands until he stopped moving. Blaine called to Thad, barely getting his attention as the man was focused on hurting the other super. He finally stopped, looking at the unconscious, barely breathing man before changing forms and falling to his knees.

Kurt sent a psychic blast at the remaining man, knocking him out instantly. He grabbed Jeff, rolling him onto his back and assessing the damage.

“Is he ok?” Nick demanded, racing to his side. Jeff’s skin was black and bloody, his breathing harsh.

“Badly burned. He needs medical attention. I don’t… There’s someone I know who can help, if they still will,” Kurt answered, standing up and reaching to pick up Jeff. Nick grabbed him before he could, cradling his boyfriend to his chest as they walked back to the Navigator.

Blaine grabbed Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt clung to him for a moment, pulling back and resting his head against the other boy’s forehead.

“Are you ok?” He asked gently, running his thumb over the boy’s cheek. Blaine nodded, clinging tightly to him.

“Are you?” He asked back, glancing up into Kurt’s unique eyes. Kurt swept down, his mouth descending on Blaine’s, pulling him into a heated kiss. Blaine fumbled for a moment before reaching up to wrap his arms around Kurt’s neck, pulling him in closer. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

“Now I am,” He answered, pulling him to the car and opening the door. He glanced at the others who were already waiting in the car for them.

“Is anyone else hurt?” He asked, looking at Wes’ bloody shirt.

“I’ll live,” Wes answered, barely glancing at his wound as the others shook their heads. Kurt jumped in the driver’s seat, speeding away from the scene of the fight. No-one spoke as they drove, all exhausted and sore.

It was a few hours later when Kurt pulled out his phone, making a quick call. He pulled into a driveway, opening the side garage and parking the Navigator before getting out, leaving the others inside. Another car pulled in next to him, a man getting out and shaking Kurt’s hand as Kurt motioned them out. The others followed slowly, wary after their recent experiences with new people, Nick still clenching Jeff tightly to him.

“This is Agent Mike Chang, he’s a friend. He can heal Jeff,” Kurt introduced quickly before walking towards the front door of the house after closing the garage. They nodded at the agent before following Kurt, standing behind him as he knocked on the door. A man answered the door a moment later, his greeting dying on his lips as Kurt spoke.

“Hi, Dad”.

 

**Wow, that was different from anything else I’ve ever written before. If you have a second, I would love to know what you thought. Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Thank you for the response so far! It’s been incredible, so sorry I couldn’t update sooner! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Oh, I don’t know if I mentioned this before, but this story isn’t betaed so sorry for any mistakes. Just a reminder, I answer all reviews, so if you're interested just go to the comment section and my response is there. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review/kudo/read!**

_My name is Kurt Hummel._

_I was an agent of SHIELD, but SHIELD no longer exists._

_Now, the children of the Avengers and I are being hunted by HYDRA,_

_And they have Supers of their own._

_I’m starting to realize that I may not be able to protect my charges_

_And I’m worried about what will happen to those I do manage to protect._

_Location: Lima, Ohio._

_Burt Hummel’s house_

Blaine glanced around the house as Kurt pushed his way in, barely stopping after greeting his father. It was a modest, two story house, neutral colors with pictures of a short woman posing with the man Kurt had identified as his father. The interior was well decorated, though cluttered and very lived in, holding a Midwest feel of domesticity.

He was interrupted from his study by Nick shoving past him, placing the severely burned boy on the couch. He heard Kurt’s father blustering in the background, asking questions that no-one seemed interested in answering as Agent Mike Chang knelt beside their friend, pulling aside his clothing for a closer look at the burns.

“Can you heal him?” Nick demanded, refusing to move from his spot by Jeff’s head. Jeff moaned in response, his barely conscious body twitching with pain. Mike didn’t answer, placing one hand on Jeff’s head and the other on his chest. He closed his eyes, his body going still. Blaine reached over to grasp Kurt’s hand, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Shh. Just wait,” Kurt whispered reassuringly, pulling Blaine into his arms as he ignored the guilty feeling growing in his stomach.

Wes, David and Thad circled around the couch, watching intently as the Agent remained still. Nick cried silently as the waited, his hand inches from Jeff’s head, twitching with the need to touch him.

Kurt bowed his head, seeing no change come over the two. The miracle that he had been hoping for seemed out of reach, draining his hope from him.

Mike lifted his head, his brown eyes dull.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered, standing up and backing away from Jeff. Nick choked back a sob, jumped to his feet and facing the Agent.

“No! There has to be something you can do! Please, just save him!” He screamed, throwing himself at the Asian, punching weakly at his chest. Kurt rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Nick as he sank to the ground, sobbing harshly.

“I can’t… sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t, I don’t know how to control it. I wish I could help, I really do,” Mike whispered brokenly, looking at the burnt boy.

“How long does he have?” David asked quietly, tears streaming down his face. Mike glanced at Jeff quickly before looking away.

“Not long. An hour or two tops. I can give him something to ease the pain, but he won’t wake up,” Mike answered, looking at Kurt for direction.

Kurt hesitated, looking at the broken boy in his arms, his friends standing around him, then back at the injured boy. He turned back to Mike, hoping he was making the right decision.

“There’s a way to save him. Or, at least temporarily stabilize him until we can move him to a location to be treated. A hyperbaric chamber,” The spy stated, ignoring the startled look the agent gave him. Mike shook his head, glancing nervously at Jeff.

“Kurt, we can’t. We don’t know enough about the ramifications of being put in that chamber for long periods of time. The results have been unstable. I know you want to save him; he’s your friend and team member. But sometimes, the best thing is to let him go”.

“And let him die? Mike, this is a way to save him!” Kurt exclaimed, jumping to his feet in excitement. Nick stopped sobbing, breathing heavily as he looked hopefully at the spy.

“Could it work?” He whispered, his voice cracking. Kurt nodded quickly, a smile crossing his face.

“It would stop the destruction of tissue, heal anything that can be healed. He wouldn’t feel a thing. We’ll put him in it, then when everything calms down, we can get him somewhere safe where they can heal him. He’ll be as good as new”.

“Or not. The truth is, there have only been a few cases of life-threatening injuries being place in the chamber. A few of them came out fine, but the others. He might not be the same as he was before when he gets out,” Mike interjected, worry clear in his voice.

“But he’ll be alive. He’ll still be my Jeff!” Nick exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

“He might be. Or he could be someone you won’t recognize. The thing is, Jeff’s in a lot of pain right now. Being in that much pain changes a person. No matter what, if he wakes up, he won’t be the same as he was before,” Mike argued, “I wish it was a different situation, truly I do. But you have to think about what is right for Jeff, not just for you”.

The room was silent as Mike finished talking, everyone refusing to even look at one another. Nick bowed his head, tears streaming down his face.

“Do we even have a chamber to put him in?” Thad finally broke the silence. Kurt nodded.

“There’s one here. When I became an Agent, I had them put one here in case of emergency”.

Thad nodded, lapsing back into silence.

“Can you read his mind?” Nick asked finally, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend’s face. Kurt hesitated for a moment before reaching out, dipping his consciousness into Jeff’s.

For a moment all he felt was burning pain, it was enough to almost make him return to his body without question. Then it resided, a black hole of nothing but a voice.

“Kill me. Please, just let me die,” It whispered over and over. Kurt threw himself out Jeff’s head, bile rising in his throat as he raced out of the room and to the bathroom. He barely reached the toilet before expelling everything in his stomach, Jeff’s voice echoing in his head.

He dry heaved for several minutes, tears racing down his face as he realized they had no choice. The spy flushed the toilet, washing his hands and face before staring at his reflection in the mirror. Kurt realized for the first time how old he looked, his eyes filled with pain, shoulders slumped with the weight of responsibility. He was their leader. He had to tell them the truth.

Telling the truth was the hardest thing he had ever done. The look of pain in Nick’s eyes as he realized he was losing his love, the loss in the other four faces as they tried to understand the situation. The anger when they refused to accept the truth, screaming their denials, their pain, their anger, each lashing out at Kurt.

 Kurt just stood there, taking their abuse. It wasn’t as if they were wrong. He had been the one to lead them; he had been the one to encourage them to fight. He was supposed to protect them.

And he failed.

In the end, they deflated, crying as they attempted to say goodbye to their friend. Mike administered to painkillers, then they stood vigil by his side, their teary gazes fixed on Jeff’s slow rising chest as each breath became weaker and weaker.

Kurt stood behind them, his gaze cloudy as he watched over his charges. He noted Nick’s heartbroken expression as he sat on the ground beside Jeff, reaching over frequently to move his hair or touch his skin. Wes stood coldly to the side, his gaze only lightening when it landed on Jeff. David and Thad held hands as they cried, using one another as a lifeline. Blaine wrapped himself in his arms, shivering as he silently cried.

A small pop startled Kurt from his thoughts. He whipped out his gun, pointing it at the intruder who stood in the middle of the room. Sam waved his fingers at Kurt as he grasped Jeff’s arm, disappearing from sight with Jeff as Kurt fired. His shots hit the wall behind where the teleporter had been standing.

Nick screamed in outrage, his hands laying where Jeff had been previously. Nervous shouts rang through the air as they shouted at each other.

“What happened?”

“Where did he go?”

“Why did he take him?”

“They found us!”

“We have to leave!”

Kurt sent out a telepathic shock, startling the crowd into silence.

“I don’t know how they found us, but I don’t think we are in danger yet. As to why he took Jeff, we will find out. We’ll find them, I promise,” Kurt swore, standing straight as all eyes in the room fixed on him.

“You promised we would be safe, now look at us. Hiding in a place that they know about, Jeff missing and probably dead by now. Your promises mean nothing,” Nick hissed angrily, glaring at Kurt.

“You’re right. I messed up. But if they wanted to attack us, they would have by now. We are safe here. I can put up some of those anti-teleportation devices, and we will leave in a few days. But for now, we need to recuperate. We just lost one of our own. We need time to grieve and plan our next move. Please, trust me,” Kurt whispered the last part, seeing the mutinous looks on his team’s face.

“We’re a team,” Blaine whispered after a minute. Wes glared at him, “Don’t look at me like that, Wes, you said it yourself. We are fighting a war, even if we didn’t want to. And wars have casualties. I hate that Kurt lied to us. I hate that we were drug into this mess. I hate that we lost Jeff. But I would hate losing everyone in this room. It might be stupid, but I trust Kurt. I’m staying,” He announced, joining Kurt’s side. Kurt smiled softly at him, his smile fading at the other boy looked away.

 “I don’t particularly like you right now,” Blaine snipped, looked at the other four, “Are you in or out? Because we don’t have time for a discussion”.

The four glared at Kurt before nodding, their faces tight with anger.

“Fine. But we don’t like it,” Thad snapped, joining Blaine’s side. The other three nodded their agreement as they joined him.

“That’s fine. But we need an experienced leader and Kurt is that. But no more lies, no more manipulations. We are in this together, we either work as a team or we run our separate ways,” Blaine demanded, looking each team member in the eye, “No vendettas, no trying to kill one another. We don’t have to be friends, but we need to be allies.”

“I’ll agree to that,” Kurt stated simply, holding out his hand. Blaine placed his on top of Kurt’s, raising an eyebrow at the other four. David stuck his hand in, followed by Thad, then finally Nick and Wes.

“Then let’s get to work,” Kurt said, leading them into the kitchen.

_The next day_

It wasn’t as if everything was going to be simple finally. They had lost a team member and they all felt his absence. But the hope that somehow he was still alive fueled them, forcing them to set aside their differences and work together.

But there were still secrets; still hidden pasts that no-one knew about.

And no-one was more aware of that than Burt Hummel.

Burt had lived a simple life before, working as a mechanic as his wife Elizabeth worked a part-time job at a clothing store as they raised their son. He was used to working long days, coming home to a houseful of laughter and peace.

It all changed the day his wife and son had gone missing. For four years, he lived thinking both had died. For years of sadness, pain and longing to come home to his son’s laughter and wife’s singing. Then Kurt had come back, miraculously alive.

It had killed him to hear that Elizabeth hadn’t made it. To hear that his son had seen her die. To hear of the torture both had had inflicted on them in the four years. But he had his son back, a light had been returned to him. But Kurt was so different from before.

It was hard, adjusting to a ten year old, especially one so damaged as Kurt was. Then he found out that his son was able to do something different, something special. Burt admitted, he didn’t know how to handle his son and his new powers.

He tried, he really did. For two years, he tried to understand what his son had gone through, what they had done to him. He tried to adjust to the new boy in his life, to his new talents. But in the end, he just couldn’t.

When Kurt turned twelve, two agents showed up at his doorstep. They were from a division of the government called SHIELD, which was well-known for dealing with the unknown. And Burt did something unforgivable. He signed his son over to them, giving up all parental rights and obligation.

He regretted in years later, as he grew older and realized he lost his only link to his late wife. Eventually, Burt remarried to a kind widowed woman named Carole, who had also lost her son. And slowly, he rebuilt his life, forgetting all about his son and late wife.

Until his son showed up on his doorstep, beaten up with a group of boys behind him, one severely injured.

He had watched from the background, observing how his son led the group of ragtag Supers, how they banded behind him despite obvious issues and distrust.

It bothered him that other than his “hi, dad”, Kurt didn’t even look his way. Instead, the boy took over the house, acting as though it was his.

As though he was still the six year old boy that Burt remembered. But he wasn’t. This man was a stranger. A stranger who led an army into his home and took it over. And Burt was not about to let that stand.

Kurt was the only one awake this early, it was 5am. He was standing in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand, his gun in sight on his hip.

“Good morning, Son,” Burt offered, nervously glancing at the gun. Kurt turned an icy gaze at his father.

“Morning,” He answered simply, going back to looking out the window. Burt shifted uncomfortably.

“Where they kind to you?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Trained me, taught me, cared for my wounds and mental health. Everything you hoped for, right?” Kurt snipped, sending an incredulous look at his father, “Are you seriously asking me that? You gave me to the government!” Kurt took a deep breath, forcing his anger back down before he did something regrettable.

“I didn’t know what to do! You were so different. And that thing you could do. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t natural. Then you come storming back into my house, acting as though you belong here! My son died when he was six and I don’t know who this stranger is that looks just like him!” Burt shouted, slamming his fist into the table.

“Your son is still here! I am your son! But you didn’t care. You didn’t care that I couldn’t be the same after everything that happened. You didn’t care enough to try and understand what I went through, what I saw, what they did to me! I didn’t ask for any of this! Then you gave me away to people who trained me to do unspeakable things. Just so I was out of your way. Congratulations, it worked. As soon as my team is able, we will be out of here,” Kurt wiped the tears off his face, walking towards the door before turning around.

“You know, after all these years, I still said this was the one place I still considered safe. The one place I trusted. Thank you for showing me there is no such place,” Kurt bit out as he left the room.

Burt slumped into a chair, burying his head in his hands.

“I still love you,” He whispered brokenly to the empty room.

Kurt leaned against the wall in the adjourning room, listening to his father’s statement.

“I wish I could believe you,” He whispered back before heading upstairs.

He took a deep breath before looking into the first room, seeing Thad asleep on the bed. He closed the door and glanced in the next, checking on David, then Wes, then Nick before pausing outside Blaine’s door.

Blaine was awake, staring at the ceiling when Kurt opened the door. Kurt hesitated, going to close it but Blaine waved him in. The spy entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“You should be sleeping,” He offered, glancing around the room. Blaine shrugged.

“So should you,” He responded. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, picking at the comforter.

“I’m sorry,” The older man whispered. Blaine remained silent.

“I never meant for any of this to happen. It was supposed to be an easy job, protect you, find your stalker, in and out. But then we became friends, and I really liked you. But I knew I couldn’t be with you. So I imagined what it would be like if we could be together. But it was imaginary. Then you admitted you liked me, and I couldn’t just imagine it anymore. I could feel it. It felt like everything I have ever wanted,” Kurt paused, staring at the wall behind Blaine’s head.

“Then HYDRA came out of hiding, and I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. So I took you with me. Yes, I was told to keep you safe, to continue the mission, but I was planning it before I go that message. After the battle, when you protected me, I couldn’t stop myself. And I should have. I am so sorry, I never should have made it personal like that. You saw what happens when you get personal, Jeff and Nick are proof of that. I can’t lose you. So I can’t have you,” Kurt whispered, blinking back tears.

“I’m not something for you to have,” Blaine finally spoke up, glaring angrily at Kurt, “I love you. Despite everything that has happened, I still do. But I’m not a possession, something for you to say you have or don’t have. I’m a person, and I’m capable of making my own choices. So stop acting like it’s all your decision, because it’s not!”

Blaine jumped out of the bed, pacing in front of Kurt.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’ve never been in love. When I saw you, I felt it. I knew then, you were the one I was going to love. I was so mad when I learned that you were faking everything. Then I realized, it didn’t matter because no matter what, I loved you! It doesn’t matter if I have you for a minute or for a thousand years, I am always going to love you”.

“You don’t know me,” Kurt whispered brokenly. Blaine knelt down in front of him, grabbing his hands.

“I know that you are the strongest person I have ever met. I know that you care deeply about people and you would do anything to protect your friends. I know that you would die for those you care about. That you believe the best in everyone. I know you’ve had a hard past, but it’s time to make a new future. You’re not bound by SHIELD anymore, it doesn’t exist. Whatever agreement you struck with my parents will be off the table as soon as they are found, because I believe they are alive somewhere and when we find them, I’m going to yell so much at them they won’t be able to do anything but agree to the one thing that will make me happy,” Blaine stated, forcing Kurt to meet his eyes.

“And what’s that?” Kurt asked softly.

“You,” Blaine kissed Kurt furiously, his hands cupping Kurt’s face as the older man wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. Kurt tugged at Blaine’s shirt, lifting it over his head and removing his, their lips detaching only for moments. He flipped Blaine onto the bed, pausing for a moment on top of him.

“Making a new future, right?” He murmured, nipping at Blaine’s neck. Blaine moaned, weaving his hands in Kurt’s hair.

“Together”.

 

**I hope you liked it, if you have a minute please review and let me know what you thought? Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, my computer stopped working so I bought a tablet, then had to wait for the keyboard, then work went insane and life and everything was put on hold for a while. If you're still hanging around for this, thank you!! And thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/read in my absence. Hopefully it will never be that long again!**

_My name is Kurt Hummel, former agent of SHIELD._

_HYDRA took Jeff, we don’t know if he’s alive or not._

_Blaine’s parents are still MIA._

_Oh, and I slept with Blaine._

_If things were’t interesting before, they are about to become very interesting._

 

_Location: Lima, Ohio, Burt Hummel’s house_

_Time: Three days after SHIELD fell_

“Focus on your power. Feel it grow within you and expand through your body. Then concentrate it through your hand to the object,” Kurt coached his new boyfriend, watching Blaine close his eyes in concentration.

It had been three days since SHIELD had fallen, since they had lost Jeff, and since Blaine had discovered his new power. Well, to be perfectly honest, it wasn't necessarily a new power, but an extension of the previous. Blaine had been able to concentrate his power to the point of creating an energy blast, seemingly through some sort of energy transference. 

Blaine let out an angry huff, dropping the rock onto the ground.

“It’s not working!” He whined, glaring at the rock as if it were the reason his power wasn’t working. Kurt chuckled.    

“It’s not like it’s going to come naturally overnight, Blaine. Remember your shields, how long they took before you were able to use them?” The spy leaned back in the garden chair, observing the other boy. 

The two had been out in Burt Hummel’s backyard for a good hour, trying to re-create the energy charge that Blaine had been able to create to protect Kurt during the battle. So far they had zero luck.

“But I was able to make small shields even before I knew what I was doing. Nothing is happening here!” Blaine snapped, dropping himself into Kurt’s lap and cuddling close to him. Kurt smiled softly, running his hand through the curly hair that was miraculously free of gel.

“What were you feeling?” He asked calmly, playing with a curl. Blaine glanced up questioningly at him.

“When you first created it. Were you scared? Angry? Frustrated? What came to mind?” The older man prompted, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s head.

“I didn'’t want to lose you,” Blaine whispered. Kurt tightened his grip on the other boy.

“You were protecting me. Probably scared?” Blaine nodded against Kurt’s chest, “Then feel that. Feel it build up inside you. Let it grow and take form. Learn from it so that you can create the power whenever you want,” Kurt encouraged, gently pushing Blaine back to his feet. 

Blaine whined wordlessly as he was forced up before returning to the spot, picking up the rock and closing his eyes. He rotated the rock in his hand, sliding his nimble fingers over the surface.

Kurt whooped loudly as the rock glowed brightly. Blaine’s eyes flew open, a big smile crossing his face as he threw it to the ground, watching the small charge explode feet away from him.

“I did it!” He exclaimed, wrapping Kurt up in a hug. Kurt pecked his lips, nodding excitingly.

“I’m so proud of you!” The spy whispered, holding him close. Blaine grinned, pulling back and gripping Kurt’s hands.

“Just think, it could be a secret weapon. It worked on one of those Supers before! I could charge something, leave it for them to find and take them out in one swoop!” Blaine’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm, possibilities swirling through his mind.

“Like a gambit,” Kurt murmured, thinking about it. Blaine furrowed his brow at him.

“In chess, there’s a move called a gambit. In an opening move, the player sacrifices a piece, usually a pawn, to secure an advantage,” He explained quickly. Blaine’s mouth dropped into a perfect O.

“Gambit. I like that,” Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine. 

Shots rang out behind them, forcing them apart. They ducked and rolled behind the deck, Kurt pulling out his gun and aiming it behind them. He sighed deeply, putting the gun away as he saw Nick aiming at the targets.

“How many times do I have to say it? Don’t shoot without warning me. I might shoot you!” The spy snapped, storming across the lawn to stand next to the shooter. Blaine placed a calming hand on Kurt’s back.

“Whatever,” Nick snapped, turning his attention back to the target. Kurt took a deep breath, opening his mouth to blast the ignorant boy.

“Your aim has gotten better,” Blaine offered, breaking in before Kurt could speak. The older man glared at him, crossing his arms and backing down. Nick grunted in agreement.

“He’s always had good aim,” David commented, joining the group outside. Nick let out three consecutive shots.

“Bullseye!” Thad crowed at he and Wes joined them. Nick rolled his eyes.

“Did you expect anything else?” He snapped, holstering the gun. Thad held up his hands peacefully, watching as the boy pulled out a different gun, opening and closing the magazine before aiming at the targets.

“I don’t need an audience,” He hissed, not even sparing a glance at the group. Kurt walked towards the other side of the lawn, forcing his temper down.

Nick had been unapproachable since they had lost Jeff. It was as if he had no light left in this world, and he had been taking it out on the others since. Nothing could calm him. Kurt was sympathetic, he truly was. But it was building to the point of an explosion, most likely a literal one with all the powers fluttering around the house.

“I have a question,” Thad said, walking up next to Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

“We are in the middle of a residential area. Sure, with a bit of land, but it’s still residential. Why aren't’t the neighbors complaining about the gunfire?” Kurt rolled his eyes, glancing around the grounds.

“See those poles?” He asked, pointing to one on the corner, “There’s one on every corner of this property. Together, they form a barrier. Don’t ask about specifics, I don’t know them. SHIELD put them in when I first returned home, in case I had problems with my powers. Basically, they act as a nullifying agent, canceling out noise, sight and even changing perspectives. Outside those poles, they can’t hear the gunfire”.

“That’s why you want us to stay here?” David asked as he, Wes, and Blaine joined them, leaving Nick by himself. Kurt nodded.

“Where else can you practice without letting the world know?” He joked, entwining his fingers with Blaine’s, “So, what brings you guys out here?” He questioned, noting the excited looks on their faces.

“Mike sent us to find you. He has something for us,” David answered, motioning back towards the house. Kurt nodded, quickly following the other boys in. He was curious what Mike had been working on. The Agent was an expert in molecular biology and had been cooped up in the house since arriving, working on something he refused to share. 

It was no surprise to Kurt when he entered the basement to see a make-shift lab set up. Chemicals were lined up neatly on the table, beakers filled with different solutions resting beside them with Mike hunched over a microscope in the middle of it all. The Asian looked up when they entered the room, a giant grin crossing over his face.

“Come in, come in! I have something for you!” He exclaimed, pushing away from the table and making space for them. The five boys entered, looking around the room with interest.

“So, what you boys don’t know, but Kurt does, is that I was one of the top chemist researchers in SHIELD. I’be been working on this project for a while. I suppose I should explain…” Mike trailed off, awkwardly reaching up to ruffle his hair. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“He was assigned you, Thad,” The spy broke in, bluntly breaking the news. Thad’s eyes widened.

“Me? What’s so special about me?” He demanded, shifting uncomfortably. Mike stared at him.

“Your abilities? Thad, only one other person in the world is like you, and he has never been able to find a cure for you, despite his skill level. I was assigned to try and fix your ‘other guy’. At the very least, I was to find a solution where you were able to control him, make him more a part of you so you had more control. And I’ve finally found it!” Mike triumphantly held up a syringe filled with a green liquid.

Kurt’s eyebrows raised, surprised to hear that. He knew Mike had been trying for years to find a solution, it was strange that it had happened only days after finally meeting his subject.

"Mike, how exactly did you figure this out?" He asked cautiously, eyeing the syringe like it was a snake. Mike grinned widely at him.

"I brought all the files with me and just kept working. Thad lent me a little of his blood, and I tested it against this, and it worked! He's about to try it out" Mike exclaimed, dancing around the table to grab Thad's arm. Kurt immediately put himself between the two, shaking his head.

"Mike, I know that you are excited. Hell, I'm excited. But we don't know if it has any side effects. We should wait and see what happens to the sample before injecting Thad," The spy reasoned, glancing between the cure and Mike. The other agent's face fell.

"Kurt, I've been looking forever for this. It's for Thad, it's not going to hurt him. Please, trust me on this," Mike begged, laying the syringe on the table.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't't use it. I'm just saying, let's wait a little while to make sure," Kurt responded, refusing to move out of the way. Thad stepped around him, glaring at the older man.

"It's my life, in case you forgot. I'm not some nameless test subject. I'm perfectly capable of making my own choices," Thad snapped, walking to Mike's side, "I want to take it".

Thad held out his hand expectantly, ignoring the rest of the room. Mike hesitated, his hand held above the syringe.

"Kurt might be right. We don't know the side effects, this could hurt you as much as it may help you. Do you understand what I'm saying and enter into this on your own free will," Mike asked, switching into Agent Mode easily. Thad nodded.

"I understand," He answered. Mike picked up an alcohol swab, grabbing a hold of the offered arm and cleaning the insertion area. 

Kurt stood stiffly, his hands clenched tightly at his side. He barely noticed as Blaine came up next to him, running a soothing hand down his back.

"It'll be ok," Blaine whispered, his hands a constant motion over Kurt's skin. Kurt clenched his jaw tightly, watching as Mike lined the needle up.

"You don't know that," He whispered back as the needle disappeared into Thad's arm. Thad tensed, wincing at the solution was injected into his bloodstream. Mike pulled the needle out, quickly bandaging the area and directing Thad to a seat as they waited. 

Thad sat silently, his teeth tightly clenched as his body began to shake. Patches of green appeared and disappeared rapidly over his flesh, his bones enlarging and reducing in different areas. Thad panted through the transformation, sweat appearing on his brow. 

The process continued for ten minutes with Thad shaking harder and harder with each passing minute. The patches continued to appear, sometimes for longer periods of time, sometimes for only a few seconds. Slowly, his bones returned to normal, no longer changing. The patches grew fewer and fewer before finally stopping all together. 

The group breathed a sigh of relief as the shaking stopped and Thad wearily smiled at them. 

"I think it worked," He stated with a laugh, slowly standing. Mike reached over, assisting the boy to his feet. Thad grinned at the Agent, pulling him into a hug before walking towards the rest of the group. David rushed forward, smiling broadly as he reached to pull the other boy into a hug. They laughed as they embraced, David having to be careful for the first time not to hurt the other boy with his strength. 

Thad turned towards Blaine, his eyes bright. He started to walk towards the curly haired boy when he suddenly gasped, his hands clenched around his middle. He dropped to his knees, a sharp cry of pain tearing from his lips. 

Kurt swore as he and Mike rushed to the boy's side, trying to see what was wrong. Thad flung his hands out, hitting both Agents aside. They were thrown across the room as the boy scream, his muscles rapidly enlarging with the bones, ripping through his clothing as his body changed to a newer, larger, more muscular shape. 

Hair erupted over his body, covering him in a blue fur as he  grew taller, his feet bursting free of their confines and turning into prehensile limbs. He finally stopped moving, laying on all fours in the middle of the floor. 

Thad slowly lifted his head, tears falling from his eyes as he took in the blue form. Kurt and Mike slowly rose to their feet, both wincing and sore after their fall. Their eyes widened comically as they took in Thad's new form, Kurt sighing sadly as Mike stared in disbelief at what he had created. 

Thad screamed, throwing himself out the window and landing without injury three stories down before running to the small section of trees in the yard. David yelled after him, leaning half out the window as their friend hid.

"How... I don't understand..." Blaine stammered, staring at the spot that Thad had transformed in. Kurt looked sadly at him.

"He had something that we don't understand in him originally. Whatever Mike created reacted with his previous affliction, so instead of making him more human, it made him more beast. At least on the outside," The spy looked towards the window, "It was a risk that we knew about when they were looking for a cure".

Mike picked up the syringe, pitching it across the room at the wall. It shattered, sending glass flying as he picked up a beaker, throwing that as well. Kurt simply moved the others away, letting the agent work out his anger on his instruments. 

The Asian finally stopped, leaning against the counter, breathing heavily. He whispered over and over, "It's my fault".

And no-one knew what to say to him, each looking between the destroyed lab and the destroyed man hiding from the world.

_Time: Three months later_

_Location: Burt Hummel's House_

 

Three months passed in the blink of an eye for the small group of super-powered individuals. Together, they learned how to control their powers, how to expand them and use them together. Individually, they fought their own demons and learned to exist in a world that was learning what fear meant.

In the outside world, Hydra was expanding their reach. Slowly, they dismantled governments, turned nations against another and brought the world to the brink of war. They were determine to create the world they had dreamed of so long ago, back when Steve Rogers first stopped them, and now nothing was stopping them. Except for the team that had been preparing in secret.

Kurt had known from the moment Hydra had first re-appeared there would be no other option, his friends would have to become warriors to stop them. It was a difficult transition, but through months of work, he created a small army. 

Wes was the first to accept the inevitability. Word reached them in the seclusion of the war in Asgard, where the Asgardians were barely holding onto their country without Thor. At first, Wes wanted to join the fight there, until all communications ceased and all entrances in and out of Asgard disappeared. Furious, he threw himself into their cause, learning to manipulate his powers. He found that he wasn't like his father, he was not limited to the lightning. He could control wind. He could make it rain. Or clear away the rain. David took to calling him Storm-controller, or just storm.

Of course, David was in a good mood after Thad returned to them. The blue-furred man had even gone as far as to tell Mike it wasn't his fault, that he had done the best he could to help him. And in many ways, Mike had helped the boy. He was no longer captivated by another being inside him, he was in full control of himself at all times. The rage that had used to over take him had all but disappeared, leaving in it's place an acceptance of  who he now was. It took a while to get used to his new form, but he was adapting. With his new form, he had increased strength and agility. His beast-like form made him afraid to leave the property, but he was slowly accepting himself as he now was.

Thad wasn't the only one that had a new form to show off. One day, a few weeks after Thad had transformed, Nick was out shooting when David walked through the yard into his path. Too late to avoid being shot, David had thrown up a hand to protect his head and turned into a metallic creature. Basically indestructible, the new form still had all of his old strength and he was able to turn it off and on at will. And David was pretty thrilled about it.

Blaine had learned to harness the power that had saved Kurt's life. He learned that it was through kinetic energy that he was able to transfer the power and create the explosions. It was a process he was still muddling through, learning to charge the items,how long to charge them for, and how big the explosions could get.

Nick had changed the most out of everyone in the last few months. He became colder, less emotional as the days passed. His aim continued to improve, beyond even what he had been able to do before. If Kurt was being honest, he was getting nervous. Nick was a master at multiple weapons, able to easily pick up new skills in an increasingly short amount of time. He executed shots without fear, without a second thought even. He took to calling himself Bullseye, bragging that he couldn't miss and that no-one could out-shoot him. 

Despite all the changes, they grew as a team. Kurt and Mike guided them, with Mike healing them as needed from their injuries. Finally, Kurt knew it was time.

They were ready. They were done hiding. Hydra better watch their backs, because this team wasn't going to stop until they destroyed every last one of them, found out where the Avengers and Jeff were, and ended this war.

Little did they know, Hydra's team outnumbered their own and this battle was just getting started.

**Sorry again for the long wait, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Set-up is done and the real story is about to start. If you have a minute, I would love to hear from you! Please review?**

 


	10. Chapter 10.

**Sorry for the long wait, I lost interest in Glee and didn’t feel up to writing a story about those characters. Finally got some mojo back and decided to see what came out of it. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to RIB or Marvel.**

**Reminder: Once again I’ll remind everyone that this story does use Marvel characters as the Glee ones. For the most part, it doesn’t matter, some things will look similar such as the backstories but others will be completely different. Mostly I borrowed locations, names, and powers (mostly powers). It was planned from the beginning, so no, it is not bad planning, it was what was always going to happen.**

**This wasn’t betaed, so sorry for any mistakes.**

_My name is Kurt Hummel._

_When SHIELD existed, I was a top agent._

_Now, I lead a group of misfit superheroes._

_After three months of training and seclusion, we are ready to make our move._

_If only we knew what we were up against._

 

Three months was an extremely long time to be in one location with the same people there day in and day out. It was similar to being excommunicated, where they could see what was happening outside their little world, yet unable to do anything to help.

Kurt was hopeful that would all change. Three months had changed everything not just for his small group, but for the world itself. Chaos was the new structure of the world. Hydra was keeping with its premise, creating a world so chaotic and destructive that people were giving up their freedom left and right to be safe.

Safe was not a word that could be used with Hydra.

Kurt was well aware that in trying to take down Hydra, he may be leading his friends and himself to their deaths. But there was no-one left to help. The former Avengers, his friend’s parents, had disappeared the day of SHIELD’s fall, not a word having been spoken of them since. It was assumed they had died or been captured that day. All of SHIELD was in shambles, with all agents scattered and in hiding. Despite multiple contact attempts in the last few months, none had responded to his inquiries.

They were alone. Alone and ready to fight against an organization with untold numbers.

Kurt sighed, drinking deeply from his coffee as he considered their next move. The past months had turned his friends into a team, but they had also given Hydra the advantage as they continued to create crises and conquer governments. Truthfully, he did not know what their next move should be.  

“Kurt?” Blaine’s soft voice broke through the older man’s thoughts as he came up behind, careful not to startle the former agent. Kurt sent a small, half-hearted smile at his lover before fixing his gaze past his father’s land.

Blaine stayed silent, coming to rest next to Kurt on the porch, his own coffee in his hands. His hazel eyes took in his boyfriend’s form, noting the stress lines on his face. He grabbed Kurt’s hand, squeezing tightly before opening his mouth to speak.

“They control the UN now. Plus our government, England, Germany, and Italy. Spain and France are barely holding on. Russia is still outlasting them. Everywhere else is too busy fighting themselves or another country to pay attention. It’s so much bigger than the last time,” He murmured, following Kurt’s eyes out to where he could see the smoke rising on the horizon.

“They are more organized, better infiltrated. They took out their biggest opponents in one shot. After that, they just had to slide in and take over. There’s not enough resistance to fight them everywhere,” Kurt responded gently, turning and pulling Blaine inside.

Mike and David looked up as they came inside, nodding at them before returning to the paper. Carole, Burt’s new wife, smiled grandly as she flipped the batter on the stove.

“Good morning! Pancakes?” She asked brightly, handing a plate to Blaine without waiting for an answer. Blaine thanked her as Kurt wordlessly took the plate and sat next to David.

“Where’s Wes?” He asked, biting into his food. David jerked his head towards the front door.

“Trying to convince Nick to come inside. Thad’s with him too,” The tall, muscular young man stretched his arms above his head, looking worriedly at the door.

“Still no luck?” Blaine asked as Thad came storming in a second later. Thad growled, his blue fur standing straight up.

“That little… imbecile… thinks he’s so great cause he can hit any target… As if he’s so perfect,” Thad ranted angrily, breaking a cup as he tried to pour himself some coffee, “Dammit!”

Wes stormed in behind him, electricity flickering across his skin like lightning. Blaine instantly threw up a force field to cover them, worried of the son of Thor losing control.

“Something needs to be done with that boy. Not later, now. He is out of control,” Wes hissed angrily, grabbing a plate before heading out to the porch. Kurt sighed, pushing his half-eaten breakfast away and heading for the front door.

Nick had been a problem since the disappearance of Jeff. He had thrown himself into his training, but rather than reap the rewards of it, he had taken on all the negative characteristics that he possibly could. He was arrogant, refused to work with the team, and struck out on his own constantly, picking fights with locals and other officials in the area. Kurt was worried that he would alert Hydra to their whereabouts soon.

“Nick,” He called gently, seeing the younger man practicing with his two swords. He was ignored as Nick continued to slash through the air at the invisible targets.

Kurt sighed, leaning back against the wall to observe his friend. Nick had been one of the gentlest people he had ever meet, always willing to help another. When Jeff had been taken, all the gentleness was lost, creating a hard shell that focused only on destruction and death. Nick was the ultimate weapon, no morality, not a care in this world except for finding his lost lover.

But Kurt didn’t want another weapon. It wasn’t what was needed. He needed a team member with Nick’s skills that had their back no matter the circumstance. And right now, Nick was a weak link. That had to change.

Kurt hesitated for a second longer before pulling his Sai swords from their sheaths. He closed his eyes for a second before heading onto the lawn, meeting Nick’s downward swipe with his blades.

Nick flung his swords up, going into a defensive stance as he turned his piercing cold blue eyes at Kurt.

“What are you doing?” He hissed, his hands shaking with need to attack. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

“You are out of control. You think you are the best at everything, that you don’t need to answer to anyone. But that’s not true. You’re angry. You’re upset. I get it. But we can’t do this anymore. It was my mistake, I should have helped you before. Instead, you’ve had months to stew. I know it hurts that you lost Jeff,” Kurt broke off as Nick let out an angry yell, jabbing forward with his sword.

The two danced as their blades connected. Kurt was quicker, his strikes precise and hitting their target each time as he avoided the longer blades. Nick was stronger, less disciplined, but no less precise. Their blades connected constantly, each looking for an opening to end the fight quickly.

Kurt caught one of Nick’s hand’s with the side of his sword, cutting a small line down his hand and onto his wrist, causing the other man to drop one of the swords. The younger man let out an angry, pained yell as he grasped his remaining sword with both hands and threw hard strikes at Kurt, forcing him to move defensively as he tried to avoid the weapon.

Kurt ducked under the sword, twisting behind him and trapping the sword with his two. Nick fought against him, but with the pressure against his back as Kurt forced him to his knees and the trapped sword, soon realized that he had been defeated.

Kurt felt as Nick relaxed his muscles, but refusing to believe he was giving in, grabbed the sword and threw it aside before knocking Nick to the ground with a punch to the face and forcing him to stay down with a knee to the chest.

“As I was saying, I get it. You lost someone. But the world is going to hell, and we need you. So enough. If you need to spar, say the word and I will spar with you. If you need to be alone for a while, fine. But either you are with us or you are against us. I don’t have time for your bullshit anymore. Everyone else is ready and we are going to go against Hydra. We need your skills, but not if you are like this,” Kurt released the younger man, jumping to his feet and offering Nick a hand up.

The black haired man stared up at Kurt, anger and uncertainty crossing his face.

“Do you think he’s still alive?” He asked softly, thinking of his lost love.

“I don’t know. But if he is, I swear we will find him,” Kurt answered calmly. Nick nodded, looking away for a moment before grasping the offered hand.

_Time: March 25 th, 1300 hours_

_Mission: Create a plan to take down Hydra_

_Location: Burt Hummel’s house, Lima, Ohio._

“We need a plan of action to take down Hydra. I’m open to all ideas, so go for it,” Kurt stated simply as he walked into the full kitchen the next day.

“We could target their most public members, take them out in front of the world so we create support?” Thad offered hesitantly.

“But that wouldn’t do anything in the long run. We should attack the big wigs. Take out the masterminds, take out Hydra,” David quickly countered, motioning widely with his hands.

“That would work if we knew who was in charge of Hydra. We should infiltrate, see what we could find out,” Blaine broke in, scribbling the ideas on a sheet of paper.

“We don’t have the man power for that. We need to be like the Howling Commandos, operating quickly and from the shadows,” Nick stated clearly from his location on the countertop.

“It’s too widespread to do that. You can’t be in all the places You need to be. They will just regroup after each attack. Plus, Captain America had the advantage that he had seen the map of their locations. Now they are everywhere,” Burt broke in with his thoughts.

Bickering broke out amongst the group, causing Kurt to bang his head against the table with a groan.

“Hey! I think we are forgetting one really big thing!” He shouted, bringing everyone’s attention back to him, “The other supers. They didn’t have those the last time either.”

 The room went silent as they considered that. They had only met four of the supers, five if you included Sam, but Kurt had been certain they had more. Which meant not only were they outnumbered by their organization, but by their own kind as well.

“We could take the supers out one at a time?” Blaine offered.

“We don’t know where they are,” Wes countered.

“We don’t know where anyone is! Or who anyone is!”

“This is impossible!”

“It’s not impossible, we just have to find…”

“How can we find a way to locate someone we don’t know?”

“ENOUGH!” Kurt shouted, successfully making the bickering stop once more. He leaned back in the chair, observing his team.

“I think we have successfully discussed what we don’t know. And let’s face it, we don’t know a lot. We do know that there are multiple supers out there who will harm us if they get the chance. We know that Hydra is widespread and the leaders remain out of sight. So maybe we should attack in plain sight, see who come out of hiding?” Kurt waited for the thought to sink in.

“That has merit,” Wes stated, nodding his head.

“Excellent. If we attack a government building, then…”

A loud explosion cut off whatever Kurt was about to say, sending him flying through the air.

Kurt gasped as he landed hard on the ground outside, having been thrown from the kitchen by the force of the explosion. He tenderly pushed himself up, ears ringing as he looked around for his friends. He saw someone on the ground to the left of him, but couldn’t see who it was.

Kurt tried to climb to his feet, only to fall back down a moment later. He crawled towards the individual, his lips forming names but unable to tell if he was actually speaking or not. It seemed to take hours to drag his figure towards the other, though it had to be only seconds or minutes.

Reaching the individual, he rolled him onto his back to see Nick’s bloody face. He quickly found a pulse, weak as it was, before instinct had him rolling over and pulling his gun on an approaching individual. Mike raised his hands quickly, his lips moving as he must have been speaking to Kurt, but all Kurt heard was the ringing in his ears.

Mike seemed to realize he couldn’t hear him as he pushed the other former agent out of the way and began healing Nick. Kurt turned away, looking for the others. He saw a silver figure leaving the burning house, shielding two others as they ran.

‘David,’ His mind supplied for him as the three came towards him. He blinked owlishly, his head throbbing as they came to a stop next to him, one of them throwing his arms around Kurt. He slowly returned the embrace, realizing it was Blaine.

He felt the fog begin to lift from his mind as his hearing slowly returned. He sent a small smile at Mike as the healer lowered his hands from his head, turning to face the others.

“Where’s Thad? Or Burt and Carole?” He asked searching the grounds.

“Burt and Carole were the closest to the explosion. They didn’t make it out. I saw Thad jumping off the porch after you, he has to be out here somewhere,” David responded quickly, looking around before running off towards the trees.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kurt swallowed hard, forcing his emotions down. He may have been angry at his father but he had been the only family had had left.

“There will be time to grieve later. Now, we need to find Thad and see if the people who set off those explosives are still around. Then we need to get to a safe place,” Kurt stated calmly, knowing his first priority had to be the living.

“Oh, we are still around. You just won’t be for much longer,” A loud female voice rang out.

Kurt leapt to his feet, facing the new foe. She was incredibly short, relatively attractive with long brown hair and a large nose. She was flanked by two others, both whom they had fought before, the incredibly tall man that held a helmet under his arms that they know knew possessed some sort of super strength brought on by motion. The other was the dark-skinned Mohawk man, who was most likely the cause of the explosions. Even now his hands were glowing with power.

“Didn’t you miss us, Kurt?” Sam cruelly asked as he approached from the right with the Latino girl who had created fire and a blonde girl. Kurt glanced quickly at the two women with disbelief.

“Santana? Brittany?” He whispered brokenly.

“You did leave us behind after all. We didn’t forget about you,” A woman stated as she walked towards them from the left. She was a small, lithe blonde with perfect features, surrounded by a small Asian girl, the heavy-set dark-skinned girl who had manipulated the earth before, and what looked like a half-robot, half-human.

“I came back for you! But they had already moved you!” Kurt cried out, looking at each individual as he recalled seeing some of them, though not all.

“So goes the story. It doesn’t matter any longer. Though you should have stayed. At least then, you would be on the winning team,” The Asian girl stated calmly as they stopped, effectively circling the small group.

“You don’t have to do this,” Kurt pleaded, trying to buy some time as he waited for David and Thad to return. He readied his weapons as he took in the expressions of those around him.

“Actually, we do. You are about to cause a lot of problems for our Master, he wants you out of the way. Sorry, old friend,” Sam stated easily before teleporting out of the way.

The little brunette opened her mouth and let out a shriek that sent them to their knees, hands flying up to cover their ears. Kurt telekinetically shoved her into a nearby tree, effectively silencing her for a moment.

Nick jumped to his feet, bullets flying from his weapons as Blaine charged up a few rocks from the ground and threw them towards their enemy. The Mohawk boy threw his own charges at the same time, colliding with Blaine’s in a furious explosion that had everyone ducking for cover.

Wes called the lightning and wind towards him, sending an electric tornado towards the group on the right. Sam teleported Santana and Brittany away, reappearing on the left. The half-human sent out bullets from his mechanical arm, occasionally charging it with a blasting force that broke apart their small ranks. The earth manipulator sent tremors through the ground, knocking Blaine off his feet.

Kurt ran as fast as he could over the moving ground to Blaine’s side, shooting as he ran. He hit Brittany and the Asian girl, but the other blonde turned her skin into a shining diamond shield, harmlessly bouncing the bullets off her as she covered the earth manipulator. Kurt reflected a blast from the half-human away from Blaine, hitting the Mohawk as he created more explosives that detonated as he fell.

Blaine placed a hand on the ground, closing his eyes as he willed his power through the ground towards the earth manipulator. He let out a pleased gasp as the ground exploded under her, half burying her in dirt. He was pulled to his feet by Kurt, where they regrouped with Wes, Mike and Nick.

“We need to get out of here,” Mike stated obviously as he healed a gash on Wes’ arm. Wes shook him off, sending another bolt of lightning towards the group. Kurt observed their remaining enemy.

There was the blonde who could turn her skin to diamonds, Santana with her fire, the tall boy with super strength who thus far hadn’t moved, the half-human, and Sam the teleporter remaining. As he watched, the blonde returned back to her normal form, joining with the other remaining supers as they grouped together.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, sending out a telepathic blast towards the group. They scream in pain, dropping to their knees with their hands on their heads. Kurt sent out blast after blast, ignoring the blood that was streaming from his nose at the activity.

“Guys! Here!” Thad shouted as he and David drove into the battlefield in the SUV. Kurt waited until the others jumped into the car before taking over the wheel, releasing the connection from the fallen group. He wiped the blood from his face, driving away at high speeds before the group could regain control.

“Where are we going now?” Nick asked from the backseat where he was being healed by Mike. Kurt glanced back at him.

“I know who’s in charge and where they are. We are taking the fight to them”.

**Hope everyone enjoyed that, if you have a second please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
